Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself
by Awahili
Summary: Wolverine and Jubilee spar, but something happens. He left, vowing never to return to the mansion. Why is he so afraid? FINAL CHAPTER UP! Thanks to everyone!
1. Chapter One

Just a short fic to pass the time...Don't own em..love to...but don't...  
  
  
  
Jubilee ran through the mansion, eager to get outside. It was spring, cool, and sunny. It was, in short, the perfect day. She had even managed to convince Wolverine to spar with her in the garden. She knew he would win - he always did - but she loved being around him. Well, when he wasn't shredding things with his claws.  
  
Lately, in fact ever since their last battle, he'd been kinda closed off; more closed off than normal. Usually, only she could elicit a laugh out of the man. Now, she didn't think all the comedians in the world stood a chance. The recent mutant had the unique ability to show his opponents their worst fears. It had taken a full team effort to take him out and subdue him, and later, everyone had shared that fear. Well, almost everyone.  
  
She slowed to a skip as she passed others in the hall. She didn't really have many friends here; they all envied her for her position on the team. But she didn't care, not today. He was already waiting for her, and she grinned broadly as she braced herself for his reaction. She jumped on his back, getting the desired response. He flipped her easily, as if he'd been expecting it (which he had) and she landed with an "oof" on her back. Still, she was grinning.  
  
"Hiya Wolverine!" She jumped up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Hey kid. What's new?" He popped his shoulders and neck, readying himself for the fight. She cracked her knuckles, and slipped her sunglasses onto her face.  
  
"Nuthin, but Storm wants me to write a two page report on the ancient Egyptians." She look disgusted, and he didn't blame her. Sometimes those teachers went a bit too far.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Her response was a spray of fireworks, meant only to blind him, and a jump sidekick to his stomach. He recovered quickly, but didn't see her anywhere. But he could smell her, and just as she jumped down on him from the tree, he side-stepped and she went crashing to the ground. She rolled and jumped back to her feet in time to block a swing aimed for her shoulder. She didn't, however, block the spinning hook kick he placed to her other side, and she went flying. Luckily, she just missed a tree, and went sprawling to the ground.  
  
Smirking, she jumped up again, and sent another spray of color his way. He dodged, but lost her in the light, only to find her again behind him. She was a quick little thing, but not very strong; that was his advantage. She playful bopped him upside the head, and he turned, a look of mirth in his eyes. She giggled and jumped out of his reach.  
  
After about ten minutes, she was getting tired. Wolverine, of course, never tired, so he was still raring to go. As she jumped at him half- heartedly, he grabbed her mid-air and threw her lightly to the ground. This did not please her. The fire returned to her eyes and she jumped up. What happened next, however, she did not expect.  
  
She engulfed her hand in light, a handy little trick she had learned to make her appear more threatening than she really was. It must have surprised him as well, because he snapped. With a IsniktI she knew all to well, the adamantium claws extracted themselves from their hiding places and she ducked back, in time to avoid having her face taken clean off. Her eyes went wide in horror as she realized something was wrong, and she pleaded with him to get control.  
  
Something about the look in her eyes brought him back to reality, and he realized exactly what he'd just done. The metal retracted back into his skin, which closed over them immediately. She stumbled back, then turned and bolted, not wanting to stay in case he snapped again. Normally, she would have run straight to the Professor with something like this, but the only one here was Cyclops, and she really didn't want to tell him about it. So she ran the opposite way, out the gates and into the woods.  
  
He wanted to chase after her, but he couldn't move. His worst fear had come true: He had hurt Jubilee.  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? Continue or no? 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, okay, since y'all asked nicely...I guess I'll write the fight that already happened (I'd like to know what happened myself)......but first, review time:  
  
Missi (songofimagine) - My first reviewer, thank you. I love to hear from the readers, just as much as I love to read.  
  
Wolvster - Love the name! Thanks for the review  
  
(no one #1) - I think I just might =)  
  
cat - since you asked nicely...  
  
rlgierlach@yahoo.com - Thanks for answering! And thank you for the praise. Critics can talk all they want but it's ultimately the views of the readers that matter most.  
  
Jo the Phoenix - It helps that I am a martial artist. I can picture everything in my head, then I write it down. Email me if ya ever need help! Here's another battle for ya!  
  
Agent 51 - okay, okay *holds hands up in defeat*...I probably wouldn't have been able to leave this one hanging anyway.  
  
(no one #2) - LOL...enter a name people..otherwise it will get extremely confusing!  
  
Chiclet2021 - Thank for the high praise!  
  
DevDev - I am, I am...hold your horses!  
  
AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY: (warning, PG-13 for graphic scene)  
  
  
  
Somebody screamed her name, but she ignored it. Something had gotten into Wolverine, and she did not want to stay around. She saw what had happened to him after Proteus had ripped through his body, but she had gone after him then. She slowed, remembering her trek to Japan to find him. Cyclops had read her the riot act after that one.  
  
She stopped about a half-mile outside the gates. Wasn't it her job to talk him down, to cheer him up when no one else could? But she had never seen him like that; not at her anyway. She knew it went back to their most recent battle, but she didn't know why.  
  
She bolted into the dense forest as it began to drizzle. Where had the clouds come from? As far as she knew, Storm had accompanied the Professor on his trip to Washington. She let out a laugh involuntarily. In ten minutes, her perfect day had been destroyed.  
  
She sat down under a rather large oak and leaned her head back. Silent tears ran down her face as she tried to remember the fight.  
  
He was a free-lance, as she liked to call them, not working for anyone. He just wanted to generally cause chaos for those who had made his life difficult; namely the non-mutants. So he had attacked a largely populated city in upstate New York, and the X-Men had responded. Jubilee had pleaded to go, claiming she was old enough to look after herself. Beast had stuck up for her and the Professor gave in. She clambered in next to Rogue and buckled up, grinning stupidly the whole time. She straightened her face into the "game face" after Cyke had glared at her.  
  
"Doan worry, chere, he just worried 'bout ya."  
  
Jubilee had turned and replied in the same whisper. "It's not like I'm a kid ya know. I am almost fifteen." This received a stifled chuckle from somewhere up front, and Jubilee glowered in that direction, searching for the perpetrator. Wolverine was suspiciously interested in a flock of birds flying in front of the Blackbird, and she had to resist an urge to throw something at him. That would not improve her chances of being allowed on other missions.  
  
As the Blackbird landed, Cyclops barked out several orders to the team. Most of it was routine: don't destroy anything you don't have to (he glared at Rogue and Wolverine), and protect bystanders. Other orders were general points about the area, ideal places to take cover, and a report from the computer on number of bystanders in the immediate area. And with the final (and awaited) "be alert, be careful" they disembarked.  
  
The first thing everyone noticed was the fact that no one was running. Everyone seemed to be rooted to the spot. No one was running, but they all looked terrified out of their minds. The mutant was standing on an over- turned car, seemingly concentrating very hard to keep focus on something.  
  
Like the fearless leader he was, Cyclops stepped up to the front of the team. "We can end this peacefully, or we can stop you. Either way, whatever you've planned will not succeed." Jubilee smiled proudly, but on the inside, she was laughing. That was way too cliché for her liking; it sounded like something the heroes in her comics would say.  
  
She noticed Wolverine crouch down a little lower in his stance, claws at the ready. Something was up, and he knew it. She charged her powers, steeling herself for the ensuing battle. Gambit charged a card, ready to throw it at the first hostile movement. Jean closed her eyes for a second, clearing her mind. Cyclops clicked his visor to max stun, and Rogue was levitated just above the ground. Jubilee looked hastily, but she didn't see Storm with them. She was probably hovering somewhere, ready to provide cover.literally.  
  
"I'll say it again. Let these people go, and come peaceably." Had she missed something? They didn't look as if they were being held hostage (unless this guy had massive telekinetic abilities), they just looked, well, scared.  
  
The mutant blinked and looked up at them, and the chaos began. The fifty or so people in the area began to scream, knock each other over, or lay down on the ground rolling. Some were bawling their eyes out, others just looked really shaken. A loud thunder clap overhead accompanied by a rather intimidating bolt of lightning drew most people's attention to the sky. Cyclops threw a grateful look (A/N: well, as close as a blind person with a visor can get to a grateful look) to the Wind Goddess hovering above them, and he turned once more to the mutant, who was now looking directly at him.  
  
"If it isn't the X-Men! I was wonderin when you'd show up." His deep southern drawl made him sound less intimidating than Jubilee supposed he was. She began to help Beast and Jean clear the people out while Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, and Gambit closed in on the mutant.  
  
"Who are you?" Cyclops demanded.  
  
"You may call me Vereor. And you are?" He gestured to the team.  
  
"We're here ta stop whatever it is ya got planned, bub," Wolverine growled.  
  
Vereor, she knew that name. Not the name itself, but the word. What did it mean? She began to rack her brain to come up with the information. Suddenly, her world went black. She found herself on the streets again, running. She dared a look behind her. Chasing her was the gang she had always hid from as a child on the streets. This was not happening. Well, they had never managed to catch her before, and before she hadn't developed her powers. This was going to be fun. She stopped and turned, slightly amused by the look of triumph in their eyes. The eldest stalked up to her, and sneered.  
  
"Hey, mutie-hater. Let's see how you deal with three of us." Wait a minute..had he just called her a mutie-hater? Before she had time to correct him, the small one shifted into a large dog and leaped at her, knocking her to the ground. She tried to fire off some sort of spark, but nothing happened. What was going on? The second boy lowered his gaze upon her, and his eyes began to glow yellow.  
  
She couldn't move, and laid on the ground as the three of them beat her. They never went farther than that, but it in itself was enough. As she lay there, bleeding, their words replayed in her head. Mutie-hater..mutie- hater....it couldn't be. She sat up painfully and tried her power, but nothing happened. She was normal, and alone.  
  
She was shaken awake by Jean, and looked around. Vereor was concentrating hard on Wolverine and Cyclops, both of whom seemed to be fighting with all their strength. The mutant hadn't noticed that they had escaped his realm, and Jean motioned for her to follow. They ran behind a car and ducked down.  
  
"I managed to block whatever he was using with my powers, but it took me a while to get control again. It seems as if Scott and Logan are being more difficult that he had planned, so his hold on the rest of us is weaker."  
  
"What exactly is his power?"  
  
"It seems as if he can play our fears out as reality, turn our worst nightmares into life. Quite powerful, actually, but he must be stopped. Stay here as I revive Storm." Jubilee crouched down and powered up her fists, ready to give Jean some cover fire if she needed it. Storm was easier to revive, as she was already mentally strong. She had to be to be able to control her power. Jubilee shuddered at the thought of what would happen should Storm ever lose that control. Still shaking, Storm followed Jean and regrouped with Jubilee.  
  
"I'll need to you to go get Rogue while I pull Gambit back. He may be a little harder than the others." Jubilee nodded and bolted out from her cover. Rogue was laying motionless on the ground.  
  
"Come on, Rogue! We gotta get outta here!" she whispered. She shook the woman, and she stirred. Jubilee focused on the woman in front of her, and willed her back into consciousness. She knew it was probably just luck that Rogue chose that moment to wake up, but Jubilee felt a twinge of pride as she helped Rogue back over to Storm.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Vereor can show us our worst fears. He's havin' trouble with Cyke and Wolverine, so his hold on us was weakened. Jean was able to revive most of us. I think she's with Gambit now." The two older women looked at the teenager with amusement. They knew she was just repeating what Jean had told her, but they were still proud. She was keeping her cool and helping where she could. At that moment, Jean returned with Beast and Gambit.  
  
"Good ta see ya well, chere," he placed a kiss on Rogue's gloved hand, before she snatched it away and knocked him on the head.  
  
"This is neither the time or the place, Swamprat!" The others hid smiles, and Jubilee had to turn around completely. Jean focused her mind on Scott's, and she could feel the fear emanating from him. ~Scott~ She tried to reach out to him, but his mind was too entranced by the mutant. She turned her attention to Wolverine. ~Logan~ Again, nothing. She looked at the others with a sad look, but Jubilee looked defiant.  
  
"Well, we can't just sit and do nothing!" Jean smiled.  
  
"Come over here, child." Jubilee walked over and took Jean's hand. "Now, I want you to concentrate on Logan. Focus your mind to his, and call him." Jean closed her eyes and began opening the connection. Jubilee also closed her eyes, but kept a picture of Wolverine in her mind's eye.  
  
~Wolvie?~ The sensation of channeling her mind through Jean was disorienting, but she didn't break her concentration. ~Come on Wolverine! You can take him! Don't let this bully break you.~  
  
Slightly, and so low she had to strain to hear it, he responded. ~Jubes~ At that moment, a roar erupted from within him, and Vereor looked on in fright. Wolverine lunged at him, breaking his hold on Cyclops. Gambit covered him with charged cards and Jubilee fired off a small spray allowing Cyclops to regroup with the team. Jean filled him in on what they had learned, and he formulated a plan so quick, Jubilee could have sworn he'd worked on it for days.  
  
Rogue picked her and Gambit up and dropped them behind the mutant. Wolverine was still fighting, but Vereor was holding his ground. Not for long, she mused. Jean mentally instructed Wolverine to retreat, and he complied grudgingly. He fell back beside Cyclops and Beast, still seething with rage. Jubilee was extremely curious to know what Wolverine was most afraid of. Probably something pink and fluffy, she thought. She gave a small snort, earning her a look of confusion from the Cajun.  
  
"Petite, doan go losing your head now; Gambit may need you to back him up." She merely nodded sheepishly and focused back on Vereor. He was adjusting himself after his rather unpleasant encounter with Wolverine. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Storm and Jean approaching him from either side. She got it now..put the strongest members up front, as a distraction. She and Gambit were the cover fire, and Storm could be support. This was going to have to be a mental battle. She was right; as Cyke blasted him, Wolverine went back in with Beast. Together, they managed to give him quite the run-around, and that gave Jean enough time to get close enough without being spotted.  
  
Storm's eyes clouded over as a dense fog pushed its way around the skirmish. Wolverine and Beast broke off, the former a little more reluctantly. Jean focused her mind on his just as the fog enveloped him. After she broke his barrier, it was fairly simple work. Within minutes, both telepaths collapsed, but Cyclops caught Jean mid-fall. Vereor, however, cracked his head on the concrete. No one could really see it, but they heard it, and it sounded bad. Storm cleared the fog away and Beast, Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, and Rogue surrounded him, so Jubilee couldn't really get a good look.  
  
She walked over, wanting to smile triumphantly, but she could tell by the others' faces that something was wrong. Wolverine noticed her approach first, and moved to intercept her.  
  
"Nuthin worth seein, darlin. Go help Jeannie," he pushed her in the direction of Cyclops and Jean, but not before she got a glance at the fallen mutant. His head was split open, and she had to resist the urge to vomit. She saw that Rogue was doing the same as Beast gently tried to collect the man's brains and place them back in his head. She ran over to Cyclops and grabbed Jean's other arm. Together, they lifted her and escorted her back to the Blackbird. The others joined them shortly, Rogue and Wolverine carrying a large plank covered with a sheet. She suspected the lump was Vereor, and the looks of Beast and Storm confirmed it. He was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew, that was long...I didn't think I was going to carry it that far, but I did. I know it didn't really further the plot along, but I think it was crucial. Next chapter we discover what everyone saw as Vereor took over their minds. By the way, Vereor is one of the latin forms of fear. 


	3. Chapter Three

You know, I always wondered what everyone's fear was. We know Storm's, so that's not going to be a big surprise. I'm an avid Rogue/Gambit supporter, so this chapter has a little sappiness in it. I apologize in advance.  
  
  
  
Storm was still shaking as they entered the War Room. Rogue's eyes were still wide with horror, and Wolverine hadn't said a word to anyone. And if Jubilee hadn't known better, she'd say he was avoiding her. Xavier was waiting for them.  
  
"A fine job, X-men. I know how hard this one was on everyone, and I also know that the best way to deal with the emotions you're feeling is to get it out into the open. Now, this is not mandatory, but it would help greatly if you share what you experienced." Most of the X-men nodded, but Wolverine's eyes flashed with rage.  
  
"Ain't nobody gonna psycho-analyze me, pal. I'm outta here," and he bolted. But of course, everyone had been expecting this. Everyone else sat down, much to the joy of the Professor.  
  
"I know it will be difficult, but we must share our thoughts and feelings in order to understand them and help each other through them." The Professor looked from one person to another, and Jubilee spoke up.  
  
"I'll go first," she said. She began to tell of her vision, how it seemed so real, how the beating had really hurt. She didn't dare cry, but she wanted to. She silently wished Wolverine hadn't left, but of course, she would never tell anyone that. She was old enough to be allowed on a mission, so she was supposed to be strong and mature.  
  
"So," she said taking a deep breath, "who's next?" Rogue, after seeing the child's bravery, offered. (A/N: a whole paragraph in Rogue's accent, this is going to be interesting)  
  
"Well, ah was home again, and Ma and Papa were sittin' down ta eat supper. The whole family was there, and it was Christmas time. After we ate, music started playin' and everyone got up ta dance. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder, and when ah turned around, Cody was there," she paused for a moment and swallowed. "I realized too late that I didn't have any gloves on, and it happened again. But this time," she choked for a second, "This time it killed him." Gambit stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her, not caring who was there. She leaned into him and cried silently.  
  
Professor Xavier waited a minute before speaking. "Thank you Rogue, Jubilee. I realize this is hard, but it is helpful."  
  
"Gambit will go now. If chere can be dis brave, tis only fair dat Gambit do de same." Unbeknownst to the others, she squeezed him a little harder in thanks. "Most people know what Gambit's fear is, but I will say." He took a deep breath. "Da Thieves Guild called me back to avenge deir honor, and de X-Men came wit me. But de assassins showed up and stole Rogue away from me." He squeezed her shoulder, and she looked up at him. His eyes had closed, as if he were trying to wipe out a bad image. He opened them and continued. "Gambit told de X-men to go home, dat he would deal wit dis, and dey did. When I got to da mansion of de assassins, dey had tied Rogue to a tree. Dey ambushed me and tied me to another tree, and dey made me watch as dey tortured and killed her. Den dey beat me and let me go, but kept her body." He too let out a deep breath, but it was shuddered, as if he were holding back a sob. He would not cry, not when he had to be strong for Rogue. She squeezed him a little harder and smiled. The Professor nodded.  
  
"Storm, would you please share?"  
  
"Of course, Professor. Most of you know I am afraid of enclosed spaces. But what I am most terrified of is losing control of my powers. And that is what happened in my vision. I lost my control completely, and killed all of you, destroying the mansion. My vision did not last very long, as I am stronger than most mentally. He was not able to get a complete hold on me."  
  
"I was able to throw him off completely," said Jean, "but I still saw an image of Scott dying." Cyclops grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and she smiled back at him. He cleared his throat.  
  
"My fear would be losing those closest to me as well, though I lost everyone to Sinister, and he mocked me for my weakness. Somehow he had managed to find a way to neglect my blasts, so nothing could hurt him. He went on a rampage, killing everyone, r-ra-raping Jean, and destroying the mansion. And I could do nothing to stop him." The professor looked saddened, and smiled meekly. The only one left was Beast, who stood.  
  
"I, luckily, was not caught in his vision realm. I was on the Blackbird as he trapped the rest of you. As I emerged, I ran into Jean and Gambit, and joined the rest of you. But my worst fear would be that the hatred between mutants and humans will never end and perhaps escalate to war."  
  
"I share that fear, Hank, and I thank you for telling us. I know this has been hard on all of you, and I thank you all for sharing with us. Jubilee, do not be upset with Wolverine; he must deal with things in his own way." She nodded, and everyone got up to leave. 


	4. Chapter Four

With the professor and Storm gone to Washington, Cyclops' hands had been full with the students. Gambit and Rogue were out in town, and Jean had gone grocery shopping. He thought he'd seen Wolverine out in the garden, and Jubilee had blown by him in the hall earlier that day. Well, he thought, at least the team is peaceful. That left two delinquents and a bus full of teens to deal with. Whoever planned for the senior high students to go on a retreat this weekend was off their rocker.  
  
He exited the main office with a stack of permission forms, and was nearly plowed over by Wolverine. He didn't seem angry that Cyclops had gotten in his way. In fact, he didn't seem to have even noticed his teammate. Luckily, Scott had managed to save the papers from bringing on an early snowstorm, but that left a very troubled Wolverine; and from experience, that was not a good thing. Scott sighed and went back in his office. He called Beast down in the lab and explained what had just happened.  
  
"I will talk to him, Cyclops, but you know how stubborn he can be."  
  
"Thanks Hank. I'd do it myself, but I have a bus full of rowdy teenagers to tend to."  
  
"I must say, my task will be much simpler my friend. Good luck." Cyclops hung up the phone and went to face the nightmare.  
  
As Beast neared Wolverine's door, he heard the telltale signs of his friend's packing. However, this time it seemed to be more rushed and far more reckless. He was about to knock when the door flew open and Wolverine stormed out.  
  
"Outta my way, Hank, or I'll knock you out of it."  
  
"What is troubling you now, Logan?" Hank hurried next to his friend. They weren't headed outside to the garage, but to Cyclops' office. Then Hank noticed that Wolverine's bag was a lot more loaded than usual.  
  
"Are you planning a long trip?" At this point, he was trying to get any information out of the apparently distraught man. Wolverine ignored him and barreled into Cyclop's office, only to find it empty.  
  
"Where is he?" he demanded.  
  
"I believe Scott was delivering permission slips to the students going on the retreat." Wolverine bolted out the door and outside. When he reached the bus, he saw Cyclops trying to settle the students. He leapt up the stairs in one bound.  
  
Trying to get his leader's attention in this chaos was proving to be impossible. So he decided on a different approach. His claws extracted themselves from his knuckles, and he embedded them in a nearby pole, getting a satisfying *clang* that resounded through the bus. Cyclops turned around in the ensuing silence to see Wolverine retracting his claws.  
  
"Yes Wolverine?" He sounded none too happy to be there, but looked grateful for the order that had been instilled.  
  
"I'm outta here Cyke."  
  
"Why bother telling me. You never have before."  
  
"Cause this time I'm not comin back," was all he said, then he left. There was a collective gasp from the bus, and Cyclops turned back to them. He handed the stack of remaining papers to the driver.  
  
"Finish handing these out, then you can go. Have a safe trip, and don't worry about Logan." He bolted off the bus in pursuit of his teammate. "Logan!" He barely caught the man loading his bike. "What do you think you're doing?!? You can't just leave!"  
  
"I can, and I will. I didn't sign no contract or nothin' when I came on, so now I'm leavin'"  
  
"So that's it? You're just up and gone? What about the team?"  
  
"You've been wantin' ta get rid of me for years Cyke. Why are you arguing?"  
  
"I may not agree with some of your methods, but you're still a part of this team. You have responsibilities. What about Jubilee?"  
  
"Look, everyone's much better off without me. What's a teenage girl need with an old gruff like me anyway?" He kick started his bike, and it roared to life.  
  
"You're wrong, Logan. How do you think she'll feel when she finds out you're not coming back? You know she'll come looking for you."  
  
"Yeah, and I trust you won't let her. She don't need to be wanderin' out all alone. Keep her here where she's safe." From me, he added silently. He shoved Cyclops out of his way, and opened up the throttle.  
  
Cyclops shook his head and ran inside to contact the professor. "This is not good," he mumbled to himself. He looked out the window in time to see the gates closing behind the Harley. 


	5. Note

I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I am having a case of writer's block that's never been seen before. I think my muse went on vacation to Hawaii. I know where the story is going (I think) but I can't for the life of me figure out a way for it to get there. It's only midnight here, so I'll keep trying. Maybe my 13 hour drive home will give me some ideas.  
  
Sorry again,  
  
Aztec 


	6. Chapter Five

I once again apologize for not writing sooner. It's been a really hectic time around here, and my friend is trying to get me to write another X-Man fic, but as I've got two going already, and I'm having a hard time keeping up with them. So I've sat myself down and let my muse take control.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor, we have a slight problem." Suddenly, Cyclops wished they didn't have a video phone.  
  
"What is it Scott?"  
  
"It's Logan. He's gone."  
  
"Did he say where he was going?" Professor Xavier didn't seem too worried; why should he be? Wolverine ran off all the time.  
  
"No, but he did say he wasn't coming back. And I don't think he was kidding."  
  
"Do you know what spawned this?"  
  
"No, but I do believe I heard one of the students say he and Jubilee were meeting in the garden. Do you think something happened to her?"  
  
"Find her, maybe she can tell us something. Contact me soon. We are almost finished here."  
  
"Will do, Professor. I'll contact you shortly. Cyclops out." As the professor's visage winked out, Scott took a deep breath. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't place it. He called Beast on the intercom and they met in the foyer.  
  
"We need to find Jubilee. Ask around, see if anyone's seen her." They split up and Beast went outside. As it was a Saturday, most of the students were playing outside. He walked over the basketball court first; the largest congregation of youngsters.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your game, but has anyone seen Jubilation Lee?"  
  
One of the older students stepped forward, "She was sparring with Wolverine, then she split. Like a bat outta hell."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"She ran out the gates. I didn't think she had that kind of speed. Scared shitless if you ask me."  
  
"Language, young man. You would sound more like the intelligent young man you are if you didn't swear."  
  
"Sorry, Dr. McCoy."  
  
Beast nodded and went to find Scott. If Jubilee was off the grounds, she was in danger, especially if she was in the state he had described. He found Scott and relayed the information exactly as he'd heard it.  
  
Some else had heard it too, and after relaying a plan to his partner, Gambit sped off into the woods, where he knew Jubilee would be. Rogue flew up above him, scouting for her. They soon found her, and after parking his bike, Jubilee flew into his arms.  
  
"Hey Swamprat, there somethin' you ain't tellin' me?" She placed her hands on her hips in mock-anger.  
  
"Not de time for jokes, chere. What's da matter, petite?" She didn't answer, just sniffled a little, the only sign of her tears. Do *not* cry, she told herself. She finally composed herself enough to talk and pulled back, telling them everything that had happened in the garden that morning. She didn't leave anything out, in case there was something she may have missed that sent him over the edge.  
  
"Sugah? You said Logan snapped just after you lit up yer hands?" Jubilee nodded. "Has he ever seen ya do this before?"  
  
"No," she sniffed, "I just got it down. I thought I'd throw him off, try to surprise him, ya know? Guess it worked," she half sobbed, half laughed, and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. Gambit handed her his handkerchief and she blew her nose loudly.  
  
"You think Wolvie will be mad at me for runnin?" Gambit shot a look at Rogue that said "don't tell her." Rogue nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"Come on, petite. Gambit will give you a ride back." Gambit handed her his helmet and insisted she wear it, even though it was like a two-minute ride back to the mansion. Rogue patted the girl on the shoulder and took off to tell Cyclops to call off the hunt.  
  
Jubilee knew something was wrong as Gambit parked his bike. She looked around, and almost broke into sobs again. Wolvie's bike was gone. She sprinted inside and up the stairs. She burst into his room and looked around at how much of his stuff was missing. Cyclops came in behind her, but he didn't say anything, even as Jubilee turned around. The pain and anguish in her face almost floored Scott. In the slightest voice full of fear, she spoke.  
  
"He's not coming back, is he?" This did not sound like the Jubilee they all knew. This was a frightened child, who had just lost her best friend. He shook his head slightly, and she nodded. She tried to get past him, but he stopped her with his arm, and she collapsed into him. As he watched their young firecracker breakdown in his arms, one thought coursed through Scott's brain.  
  
Damn you, Logan.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ok, I know. It's not the best chapter I've ever written. This was originally going to be a basic plot, with Jubes stopping Wolvie as he sped down the road and they work it all out and all is hunky-dorey. But that seemed way too surreal.  
  
What do you think? Did I make Jubes too wimpy? Is anyone still even reading this fic? I know I didn't update in a while, and I'm sorry. I'll try harder, I promise. So, what do ya think? Happy ever after ending? Or not..  
  
I say thank you to all the readers who've stayed with me, and even offered help and encouragement. You've all been a real help with this fic. It's not one of my best works, I'll admit, but I do like it.  
  
Now for Shameless Plugging:  
  
Movie Night: Must read! One of my better ones. Every Friday night, one of the team members picks a movie and everyone watches it. So far, Jubes, Jean, and Rogue have gone. Ch 4 is coming..what movie will Remy pick? Find out on the next episode of Movie Night! Also contains a sub-plot (if it even has a main one). It's a Wolvie/Jubes father/daughter thing. And something interesting for her 15th birthday!  
  
The Last Sorcerer: For you Harry Potter fans! Someone from Snape's past comes to Hogwarts. Death Eaters are being taken out and Voldemort is recruiting more. Snape goes on trial again, but this time Dumbledore can't save him. Who comes to his rescue?  
  
The Answer to a Question: X-Files fanfic. Our favorite agents are having strange dreams lately. But when Scully ends up in the hospital, Mulder is led to a man with a unique gift. 


	7. Chapter Six

I'm still working on Movie Night, but it is extremely difficult to pick a movie for Gambit. I've got it narrowed down, and will decide shortly. In the meantime, I thought I'd work on this one. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor, this is Hank."  
  
"Hank, good to hear from you."  
  
"Likewise. How was the conference?"  
  
"I think we may have gotten through to a few people, but there are still many here with their doubts."  
  
"A few is a step in the right direction, Professor."  
  
"Indeed. Where is Scott? He was going to contact me as soon as he found Jubilee."  
  
"Yes, well, we have found Jubilation, or rather Gambit did, but Logan is still gone."  
  
"Have you discovered why?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. It seems that young Jubilation and Logan were sparring in the garden, and she pulled a maneuver he was not ready for. It seemed to have triggered something, and he attacked her. She was not injured, but she ran nonetheless."  
  
"Yes, I see. I was not going to mention it to him, but he has been a bit more wary around the child ever since the team defeated Vereor."  
  
"Do you suppose this goes back to him?"  
  
"It must. It would be logical that his greatest fear would entail those close to him, and there are few who fit that description. We are currently en route to the mansion, and we should be there within the hour. I will use Cerebro to try and find him."  
  
"Very well, Professor. We await your return. Adieu."  
  
"Goodbye, Hank." The screen winked out and Beast returned to the kitchen where Cyclops, Gambit, and Rogue were consoling Jubilee.  
  
"Petite, dere's no way you could have known. Logan jes need time to sort t'ings out."  
  
"You heard what Cykes said! He said he wasn't comin' back! And it's my fault." She banged her head down on the table in defeat, and Rogue laid a tentative hand on the girl's shoulder. All of a sudden, she jumped from her seat. "I've gotta go after him, tell him to come back."  
  
"Jubilee, I can't allow that. It is too dangerous for you to be wandering out there alone."  
  
"Petite won't be alone. Gambit go wit her." He stood as well.  
  
"Well, ah can't let the Swamprat go out there without me. We'll make it a trio."  
  
"Absolutely not. What happens if the team is needed? We're already going to be short one member, I will not let all three of you go as well."  
  
"Scott, I understand your hesitation, but would it not be wise to send at least one member with her?" Beast looked torn between compassion and logic.  
  
"She is not going, and that is final."  
  
"You can't keep me here. I will get out, you can count on that." She glared at her leader defiantly, but Cyclops saw only Wolverine staring at him through her eyes. He sighed, remembering how crushed she had been, and how vulnerable she had been crying in his arms.  
  
The leader in him wanted to scream for order, to demand that they obey him. But the person inside told him to let her go after him. But Logan had told him not to let her come, but he probably thought she would be alone. Surely she would be safe enough with another teammate with her?  
  
"You will wait until the Professor gets back. Only one of you will be going with her, and only *if* Professor Xavier clears it. I suggest you eat something and go take a shower. Maybe the hot water will clear your head."  
  
Jubilee resisted the urge to jump over the table and tackle him in happiness, and sprinted up the stairs. 


	8. Chapter Seven

"Scott, this is not a good idea." Professor Xavier pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"That is what I said professor. I will tell -" before he could continue, the professor interrupted him.  
  
"However, I do believe it necessary. Please inform Jubilee that I will allow her to go only on the provision that she take Gambit with her." He looked up and smiled slightly at Scott.  
  
"Professor, is that wise? We'll be short 3 team members. What happens if someone attacks?"  
  
"There are a few favors I can call in if the need arises. Normally, I would have sent Rogue along with them, but with recent developments, they may not fully concentrate on their young charge. There are, however, a few rules that I will ask of them. Will you please call them? I wish to speak with them personally."  
  
Seconds later, Jubilee came bounding into the room, followed by Gambit. She sat in the chair and looked at the professor. Gambit stood in the back, leaning on a bookshelf.  
  
"Jubilee, I understand the need that you feel to go after Logan, but I must stress the importance of solitude to him." At her protest, he continued quickly, "However," he held up a hand, "I also understand how you feel. That is why I am allowing you to go, as long as Gambit goes with you. Rogue will stay here. There are a few rules that the two of you must abide by." Why am I even bothering, he thought.  
  
"One: if in two weeks, you can find no trace of him, you are to return here. Two: You are to eat at least one healthy meal per day. No matter how much you believe otherwise Jubilee, you cannot persist on junk food alone. Three: one of you is to call the mansion once a day. No exceptions. If one day we do not hear from you, we will send the entire team out to retrieve you and bring you back, whether you're in trouble or not." Jubilee nodded and looked back to the Cajun. He winked at her, and she turned back to the professor, grinning.  
  
"Professor," Cyclops started, "I'm still not sure about this. Something could happen. What if they get separated? What if something happens to Gambit and Jubilee is left alone? There are just too many variables." Jubilee scowled at him, causing Gambit to chuckle quietly. She really was a lot like Wolverine.  
  
"That may be so, Scott, but Jubilee is fifteen. She is old enough to make her own decisions. And I cannot force her to stay here, we both know that. So either she goes without our knowledge, or she goes with our help. I prefer the latter. You two may leave as soon as you're ready." This was all the young girl was waiting for as she leapt up out of her chair. Despite the fact that he was practically leaning against it, she beat Gambit out the door. Obviously she had already packed for the trip, and as Gambit sauntered down the stairs, she was pacing impatiently.  
  
"Come on, Gumbo! We're burnin' daylight!" She grabbed both her bags and stuffed them in the back of the Jeep. There was no way Xavier was letting them take Gambit's bike on the trip.  
  
"Be careful, Swamprat. Y'all both come back in one piece, and bring old Wolverine back with ya." She blew both of them a kiss and retreated back into the house. Gambit was already in the driver's seat when Storm called out for Jubilee. The young girl trotted over to the secluded spot, where Storm handed her a package.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is a traveling cloak from my land. It was only bestowed to those with a high bloodline, and the close friends of those families. I wish you to have mine. It is special, and will offer protection from all the elements." Jubilee unwrapped the package, and pulled out a silk cloak. It shimmered in the light, and seemed to almost change color as the light hit it at different angles.  
  
Jubilee smiled and hugged the Wind Goddess, then climbed into the Jeep, safely tucking the cloak into her bag. The machine roared to life and its two occupants waved goodbye to the fading team.  
  
"Where you tink he go, petite? Japan or Canada?"  
  
"Neither, Gumbo. See, before, he ran to places he knew we would look. I think he wanted to be found. This time he doesn't, so we have to go where he thinks we wouldn't look."  
  
"Where you come up wit dat, petite?"  
  
"Reverse psychology, Gumbo. Prof taught me." She pulled out a small map of the world and began to look.  
  
"Whoa, cherie. Gambit go wit you anywhere, but you tink he went off- continent?"  
  
"Well, it's only been half a day, so he's probably en route. If he was going off-continent, then he would have gone to the closest airport. You got that cell the prof gave ya?" Gambit reluctantly handed her the phone, and she dialed the operator.  
  
"Yes hello, may I have the number for the closest airport to Westchester? Thank you," Jubilee tapped the dashboard as she waited to be connected. "Yes, hello," she said, sounding more adult that Gambit thought she could. "My name is Special Agent Stephanie Tyler with the FBI, badge number D- 5780342." Gambit could see she was holding something, but couldn't make it out.  
  
"We are currently hunting for a suspect, who may or may not have boarded one of your planes earlier in the day. He travels under the name James Logan. Yes, I'll hold." By this time, Gambit had pulled the Jeep to the side of the road and was staring at her like she'd grown a third head. She turned to look at him. "What?" she asked quietly.  
  
Not wanting to ruin it, he gestured to the phone. She covered the mouthpiece and showed him the paper she was holding. It had a name and a badge number on it.  
  
"I got a friend who's this expert hacker. He can get into anywhere. So I asked him to get me a name and badge number," she laughed at his blank expression. "Welcome to the 21st century, Gumbo." She waited a few more seconds as they, presumably, checked out the badge and name, then looked for the passenger.  
  
"Yes? No, do not notify the pilot. He is extremely dangerous, and does not need a weapon to harm or kill anyone. We will call our contacts in Scotland Yard to apprehend him. At what location and time is the flight due in London? Thank you, you have been most helpful." She hung up and punched the air with her fist and let out a whoop. She then rang the mansion.  
  
"Hey, Blue? Could ya get the prof for me? Thanks." A few moments, then, "Professor? We're going to England."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I just got a whole new idea for this thing, so it may turn out to be a little longer than I originally planned, but I really don't think y'all mind. Movie Night only has five chapters left, then I can concentrate on this one (If I can EVER finish "The Last Sorcerer." I swear that thing WANTS to be 50 chapters long..I don't get it. Oh well.) 


	9. Chapter Eight

Yippiee!! England! As I am an American, I do not mean to get anything wrong in said nation. If I do, and there are any Brits that are reading this, please tell me and I'll correct it. Oh, and there'll be an OC later that joins the duo. As I said, this fic just reached a whole new level of interesting. But I think now is the time for me to do all my reviews and stuff, so if ya don't care, just scroll down some and hit the story. I've already done this for chapter one, so I won't repeat those. But the other 29 I will. If you've already reviewed, your name is here somewhere!  
  
Felidae: Hope you've liked the MOOOOOOORE you've seen!  
  
Missi: Hope ya liked the second and subsequent chaps  
  
Jubes2681: I'm a Wolvie/Jubes fan too. I love em all (cept the romances)  
  
Cat: I plan to!  
  
DevDev: Still reading, still loving it I hope. Thanks!  
  
lilWolvie: aahh.one of my most loyal fans. I thank you for sticking with me! And yes, they're going to England!  
  
Jo the Phoenix: Love the name, I'm enjoying it too!  
  
Wolvster: Another avid reader! Thanks for staying around!  
  
Mojo: I sincerely hope this isn't a lemon. Thanks for the offer.  
  
Buckster: That's ok! I have enough trouble coming up with ideas of my own, much less give em out to anyone else!  
  
mentallyINSANE: yes, yes you are. Congratulations!  
  
TheWolf: thanks, and cool name!  
  
Remy's girl: it's coming, slowly but surely. And I'm still not sure, so I made her more defiant later on.  
  
Kojiro Takamashi: Let me guess..you're either from Japan or you like Anime?? Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Felidae: Welcome back, yeah re-reading it, she was a little wimpy. But I made her more defiant! Take that Scott!  
  
Meredith: Thank you for the praise.  
  
Gunsmoke Tea: That's a really interesting suggestion. I may use that, but I think I know where this is going (sort of)  
  
Furry Elf: Love the name BTW. I thank you for the very high praise!  
  
And now on with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gambit still doan believe de professor give you money for dese tickets." Gambit was amazed as he sat in the first class section of a Delta.  
  
"This is awesome!" she yelled as she flipped through her own DVD selection. "They've got every movie you could ever want, and it's all to yourself!" She chose "Dogma" and sat back as the plane took off.  
  
Gambit settled for flirting with the stewardesses until Jubilee punched him in the arm and mouthed "Rogue" to him. He sighed, claimed it was all harmless fun, and was content with watching a movie.  
  
Several movies later, the captain announced their approach. Good thing too, Gambit thought, Jubilee is about to jump out of the plane. He looked over at the young girl, who was fidgeting and glancing out the window about every five seconds.  
  
Finally, they landed, and Jubilee was easily the first one off the plane. When Gambit caught up with her at the gate, she had a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
  
"Race ya to the bags!" She took off with Gambit in close pursuit. With her gymnastic skill, she easily dodged in and out of the crowd, reaching baggage claim first. Gambit grabbed both of their suitcases, and she slung her backpack over her shoulders. When they finally reached the exit, it was pouring outside (A/N: when is it NOT raining in England?)  
  
Jubilee frowned and looked at Gambit, who was hiking his collar up on his trench coat. She pulled out the cloak Storm had given her, ignored Gambit's stares, and wrapped it around her. She immediately felt a warmth spread through her, and decided on the whole ensemble. She pulled the hood over her head, and nodded to Gambit. They were going to have to walk. As they stepped out into the rain, she noticed that it was deflecting before it hit her, so she wasn't getting wet at all. Luckily, it was pouring so hard, no one seemed to notice.  
  
"Where you get dat, petite?"  
  
"Storm gave it to me before we left. Said it was from Africa."  
  
"Looks good on you, but we need ta find a place for cover. De rain is getting a little hard, non?" Jubilee nodded and they soon ducked into a pet store.  
  
It was nearly empty, save a few other tourists seeking shelter from the storm and a couple of store clerks.  
  
"Can I help you?" A young man, only a few years older than Jubilee, came up behind them. He was almost 6 feet tall, and his blonde hair was slicked back. His pale blue eyes held a depth neither of them could grasp.  
  
Jubilee spoke up, "Just taking shelter. These English storms are brutal."  
  
"Americans? Don't get many of you in here. This storm could last a while. Look, my shift is almost over. How about I take you back to my place? Mum wouldn't mind; she loves visitors, especially those like us."  
  
"Those like us? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He leaned in to her, "You know, mutants." Her eyes grew wide, and he answered her unspoken question. "I'm partly telepathic, but mostly empathic." He looked at his watch. "Well, it's nearly tea time, so if you would care to join us?" He nodded to the back room, and Jubilee followed reluctantly. Gambit was more cautious, but promised to look out for her. Besides, if he let her go off on her own with this boy, Wolverine would skin him alive and hang him from the highest tree limb.  
  
He shut the door behind Gambit and motioned for them to gather around him. His hand began to glow orange, and he waved it in the air, causing a visible rift in space.  
  
"This scared me the first couple of times I did it, but you get used to it. I can pretty much go anywhere within 10 miles of me." He motioned for Jubilee to step inside, but Gambit laid a hand on her shoulder. He stepped through first, followed by Jubilee, then the boy, closing the rift behind him.  
  
They all stepped out in front of a Victorian style home, two stories, with a wrap-around porch. The boy, who still had made no mention of his name, laid a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
"This is my home. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my mum would be ashamed. I am Blayne Warner." He flashed a winning smile, causing the two others to relax a little.  
  
"My name is Jubilee, and this is Gambit," she motioned to the Cajun beside her. "We're lookin' for a friend of ours. Goes by the name Wolverine. Heard of him? He came in earlier today."  
  
"I am sorry, miss, but no, I have not. Please, join us for tea." He welcomed them into his home, and introduced them to his mother, Sarah Warner. "Father was killed in a riot in the East End just after my brother was born." He turned to his mother, "Mum, where is Tobias?"  
  
"He is taking a nap. Come, tea is ready." As the clock struck four o'clock, the four of them were gathered around a small table. A cup of tea and a plate of crumpets was placed in front of them by an elderly woman.  
  
"Thank you, Emma. How would you like your tea Jubilee?"  
  
"Uh," she glanced at Gambit and racked her brain, trying to remember her World Cultures class. "Two lumps, please." She sounded extremely pleased with herself, and Mrs. Warner just smiled and added two spoonfuls of sugar to the drink.  
  
"Gambit, was it?" He nodded, "How would you like yours?"  
  
"One lump, please." Sarah seemed a bit taken aback by the man's accent, but made no mention. She scooped the sugar into his drink, and they sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Well, with names such as yours, you must be mutants. What are your powers?"  
  
Jubilee shifted uncomfortably; she hated being pegged before she said or did anything. "I'm a pyrotechnic. Basically, it's fireworks on a higher level."  
  
"Gambit have to show you, ma'am." He stood and pulled a card out of his coat. He charged it up, watching as the two foreigners-non, we be de foreigners-stared in awe. "Highly explosive, and Gambit is deadly accurate."  
  
"Fascinating. Well, I am not as volatile as either of you. I am telekinetic. Blayne inherited my mental skills, but he is more empathic. His father was a good man, bless his soul. He was called the perfect athlete by many; stronger than average, perfect hand-eye coordination, agile, and faster than anyone I've ever seen."  
  
"How old is Tobias?" Jubilee was curious about their newfound friends. It was good to know people, especially if you were this far from home.  
  
"He is only 4, so he is not showing signs of mutation yet. But I have faith." She sipped the last of her tea and stood. The others rose as well, all having finished well before she.  
  
"Mum, Tobias is awake." He had his eyes closed, obviously tuned in to his brother's feelings.  
  
"Thank you Blayne. Excuse me as I go retrieve my other son." She nodded at her two guests and took her leave of them. She returned a short time later with a young boy attached to her hand. "Blayne, I believe you have work to do for your schooling. I do not want you to start your college year off wrong."  
  
"Yes, Mum." He excused himself from the group and went upstairs.  
  
"What brings the two of you all the way to London?"  
  
"We are looking for a friend. His name's Logan, but he goes by Wolverine. Ya really can't miss him; he's got metal claws and a short temper." Her voice wavered slightly, but thankfully it was only noticed by Gambit.  
  
"I am sorry, I haven't seen him; but let me call my neighbor, Martha. She is always on the up and up with gossip." She picked up a telephone and rang her friend. She sat on the couch, making small talk for a while until she could work it in. After another ten minutes of hearing the latest gossip of the township, she hung up and turned to her visitors.  
  
"He was seen at the train station. Apparently gave a good fright to a young attendant there."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"An hour. He got on a train to Scotland." Someone bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Mum, I'm going with them. They'll need someone who knows the terrain."  
  
"Absolutely not. You have studying to do."  
  
"Mum, look, as soon as we find this Wolverine, I will come straight home and study all you want. Just please let me go out this once?"  
  
"I'll look out for de buck," Gambit offered.  
  
"And it would be nice to have someone my age to hang with," Jubilee put in.  
  
"Very well, but you are to be back home in no more than two weeks. And I plan on hearing from you occasionally." He dove into her embrace, thanking her profusely. He then knelt down to his younger brother.  
  
"Hey, Toby, you're the man of the house now. Take care of Mum and Emma. I'll be back soon."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Only for a little while, Toby, I'll be back."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back before you know it." Toby crushed him with strength he didn't know the four-year old possessed, and then kissed him on the cheek. "Now that doesn't mean you can take my stuff. I want everything in its place when I return."  
  
"Okay, goodbye." Blayne chuckled along with his mother as the child pushed his older brother to the door. Jubilee thanked Mrs. Warner and was surprised when she was pulled into a hug. She shook Gambit's hand and the three were off, with a pocketful of money from the vault, to Scotland.  
  
"So, Blayne, how are we getting to Scotland?"  
  
"Easy," he created a rift and jumped through. Jubilee shrugged and she and Gambit jumped through. They emerged in the train station. "We'll take a train," he said smiling. Jubilee shook her head, laughing, and Gambit decided to keep a close eye on the two teenagers. As they waited for their train, he desperately tried to remember how he had gotten into this in the first place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! This was a hard chapter! Well, what does everyone think of our new mutant? I hope this long chapter makes up for the 10-day wait. I apologize immensely! 


	10. Chapter Nine

Not mine, never will be, but I'll never stop dreamin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Petite, Gambit tink you may need to call de Professor. Let him know where we're headed, non?" Gambit had his eyes closed and was reclined in the seat.  
  
"Alright, Gumbo, no need to get all big brother on me, sheesh." She pulled out the cellular and dialed the mansion. She didn't even want to see the bill on this thing when she got back.  
  
Jean picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Red, how's New York?"  
  
"It is warming up. How are the two of you?"  
  
"We're good. We got a guide over here. His name's Blayne. We're on a train to Scotland at the moment. Could you tell the prof?"  
  
"Sure, Jubilee. Is there anyone you would like to speak to?"  
  
Jubilee thought for a moment, "Yeah, get Storm if ya don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. It was wonderful hearing from you. Take care of yourself and Gambit."  
  
"Sure thing, Jean. Thanks." She waited a few moments as Jean retrieved the Wind Goddess, then she picked up the phone.  
  
"How are you Jubilation?"  
  
"Great Storm. I just wanted to say thanks for the cloak. It really works."  
  
"Of course it does. It was enchanted by a priestess of the winds."  
  
Jubilee chuckled, "Right. How are things at the mansion?"  
  
"Fine, just fine. Scott has confiscated Hank's Twinkies for a week."  
  
"That's harsh!" Jubilee dropped her voice to a whisper. "Hey, tell Blue I keep a stash of sugar under the loose floorboard under my bed. I think there may be a Twinkie or two in there. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone else about them. And he has to too."  
  
"Of course, I promise, and I'm sure Hank will as well. Keep safe and good fortune."  
  
"Uh, you too. Bye." She pressed "Off" and sank down in the seat between Gambit and Blayne.  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Oh, that was just Jean and Storm. Jean's like the mother hen of the team."  
  
"Team?" His curiosity had been piqued.  
  
"Um.yeah, the X-Men. There's like nine of us, well, eight now that Wolvie's gone, well ok, six since we're after him." She rummaged around in her sack and pulled out a picture. She smiled as she remembered her fifteenth birthday. She pointed out each member and quietly explained their powers. Blayne's eyes shone with wonder.  
  
"And that's Wolvie," she pointed to the short man ruffling her hair in the photo.  
  
"Why did he go away?"  
  
"Dat's enough questions, buck. Why doan you try ta sleep, petite." She smiled weakly at her friend and placed the photo back in her bag. Grabbing a small pillow from her bag, she leaned back and closed her eyes. She hadn't really slept the airport, so she was really tired, especially with all the time changes and jet lag. England was like 7 or 8 hours ahead of New York, so it was now almost midnight where she was. Yawning, she slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Blayne decided that was a good idea and followed suit. But while he dreamed of an adventurous life fighting along side teammates, Jubilee was fending off nightmares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am soooo sorry this took so long and that it is so short. I've just had a lot of things to deal with here. Being in the military is a hectic life style.  
  
I would also like to apologize for the time confusion. I realized (just now) that in order for them to have arrived in England at 4 pm, they would have had to leave New York at like 9 pm NY time (assuming a 9 hour flight, but that's probably a little much) and a 7 hour time difference. But then I could just say that Jubes and Gambit left the mansion in the afternoon, and had to wait a few hours for a flight (you ever try to get a flight on a Saturday for the same day? Nearly impossible). So there you have it, a poor excuse for an explanation at my serious lack of concentration to the continuity of this fic. Please forgive me.  
  
Aztec 


	11. Chapter Ten

Whew, here we go. I hope this thing doesn't want to go past 15 chapters. My Harry Potter fic was supposed to be less than 20 chapters, and now I just posted the 34th chapter. Really, that's ridiculous. But it does get fun, messing with other people's characters. But, I digress! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Petite, we here," Gambit shook Jubilee's shoulder, freeing her from her nightmares. She stood and stretched, grabbing her bag and waking Blayne.  
  
"Let's go!" She bolted off the train and out into the crowd. Only the strange color of her cloak let the two men keep track of her in the station. She began accosting the attendants, shoving a picture of Wolverine in their faces. Gambit smiled and shook his head. Blayne shoved a thumb in her direction.  
  
"Is she always like this?"  
  
"Dis? Non, dis is one of her calmer days," he laughed. They followed her around as she asked nearly everyone who worked at the station. And then her face lit up. "I tink she found someting."  
  
She bounded back over to them. "That guy's seen Wolvie! Said he went to someplace called Glen-something Castle."  
  
"Glengorm?" Blayne asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know how to get there?"  
  
"My family and I went on a tour of the United Kingdom one year, and that was one of the stops. But I don't know if I know how to get back there." Jubilee jumped on him and squeezed him before he pushed her off and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Right, your British," she rolled her eyes, smiling.  
  
"Hey, what does that have anything to do with anything?!?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Unable to think of a way to save herself, she took off with Gambit right behind her. Blayne chuckled and took off after them. He caught up with them at a car rental station. Jubilee was looking at the more expensive ones.  
  
"This is aVauxhall Astra," the attendant said, "only £30 a day, or £150 for a week." Jubilee looked extremely confused. Blayne smiled and silently thanked his mother for giving him money. He took out £90 and gave it to the woman, and Jubilee turned and looked at him.  
  
"You can pay me back when you get your money converted," he laughed. She nodded, dumbfounded. The woman processed all of Blayne's information, then handed him the keys.  
  
"Thank you, and have a nice vacation." The three headed out and jumped in the red Astra, and Jubilee immediately dove for the radio switch. She popped in a CD from her bag and turned it up as Pink blasted the speakers to their max.  
  
Hours later, and two more Pink CDs, they arrived at the castle, which was brimming with tourists. Jubilee search the throng for Wolverine, but couldn't really spot him in the masses. Blayne was barely stopped when Jubilee jumped out. She ran into the castle, amidst many protests from guides and tourists.  
  
"If I was the Wolverine, where would I go to be alone in a castle full of people? Why the hell would I be in a castle full of people?" She stopped to admire a suit of armor, then her gaze shifted to a map of the area. Under the map, there was a small caption.  
  
"Not only is this castle full of history and excitement, but the view from the east tower is one of the most breath-taking in the world." Jubilee shrugged and bounded up the stairs, following the signs directing her to the east tower. Once there, she realized the caption wasn't lying. It was the most beautiful sunrise she'd ever seen.  
  
Then she saw it, a dot on the horizon. Resisting the urge to jump from the tower and test her recuperation skills, she bounded back down the stairs, apologizing to several people on the way down, and almost knocking Gambit over; only his cat-like reflexes saved him from tumbling backward down the stairs. She flew past them and out the rear door.  
  
Gambit was amazed at her speed and wondered where the burst of energy had come from. By the time he had recovered and led Blayne out of the castle, she was a good half-mile ahead of them, and growing distant even as they gave chase.  
  
Her lungs hurt and her legs were threatening mutiny, but she refused to stop. She didn't know how long she'd been sprinting; only that she wouldn't stop until she reached whomever that was walking in the distance. When she was close enough that she was sure whoever it was would hear her, she screamed.  
  
"Wolvie!" The stranger didn't turn around, and Jubilee tripped on a branch. Performing a maneuver taught to her by her mentor, she rolled with it and came up running again, hardly losing any momentum. The man, for now she could see it was indeed a man, was growing closer, but he still didn't seem to notice her presence. She tried screaming his name one more time, and he froze in his tracks.  
  
She slowed down, her lungs screaming with pain and her legs going numb, until she reached him. She placed her arm on his shoulder and began to turn him around, when she collapsed, clutching at her chest. The scenery around her began to swirl and fade out, and the last thing she saw was a pair of rough hands reaching out to catch her. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Why? Why did she come after him? And how in the world did she find him? He was in friggin Scotland! Of course, none of that mattered now as he carried her limp form back to the two figures in the distance. One he knew was Gambit; only the thief had that grace no matter how fast or careless he was. The other was a mystery. Suddenly, they were both in front of him, Gambit looking threateningly at the newcomer.  
  
"Doan do dat without warnin' Gambit first, buck. Good ta see you 'gain Logan. De petite was worried 'bout you."  
  
Wolverine turned an icy stare on the Cajun. "Why'dya let her come after me, Gumbo? I told Cykes ta keep her at the mansion."  
  
"Der be no stoppin' her. Gambit never seen her dat determined before." Wolverine pointedly ignored the stares from the boy, more worried about the girl in his arms.  
  
"How didja get here?" They began walking back to the car, which was quite a way off, and Gambit explained their whole story. Wolverine was not as surprised as Gambit had been at her resourcefulness, and even Blayne chuckled. At that point, Wolverine rounded on him.  
  
"And he thinks he can just tag along?"  
  
"He did pay for de car, Logan. And de petite been enjoyin' his company." Wolverine growled at this, shooting daggers at the boy with his glare. Naturally, the boy shied away a bit, but stayed near Jubilee's pale form.  
  
"She doesn't look well. Perhaps the three of you might stay at my house until she is better?" Wolverine sniffed the air, trying to sense anything from him, but found only concern. The remainder of the trek back to the car was silent, but they received odd stares from the people gathered outside, presumably waiting on a bus of some sort.  
  
They piled into the car, Wolverine and Jubilee in the back seat, and Blayne drove back to the train station. At about midnight, they boarded a train for London. Jubilee stirred from her place next to Wolverine, and she slowly opened her eyes. Silently, Gambit was thankful there was no one else in their car. This was bound to be the argument of the year.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and they rested on Wolverine, who was looking out the window. Gambit moved Blayne to the other end of the car, giving him ample warning as to what was about to happen. Jubilee sat up, and Wolverine turned his head to her. She stared into his eyes, then launched herself into his arms. Wolverine pushed her back down into her chair, unable to look her in the eye.  
  
"What's wrong Wolverine? What did I do?" She saw it, the pain that flashed, ever so briefly, in his eyes.  
  
"Nuthin, Jubilee. It's nuthin you did. It was what I did." He said this quietly, so as to not be overheard by their audience, but Jubilee didn't seem to care about them.  
  
"Wolvie, whatever happened to make you snap like that, it wasn't normal. I guess you've never seen me do that before, and you freaked. Look, I don't blame you. I mean, I was scared as hell at first, but I'm alright now. Gambit and Rogue talked to me, and I realized that I probably shouldn't have done what I did."  
  
"Ya know, it's not that easy for me. I could have killed you in an instant, and by the time I'd have realized it, it would have been too late. You may be able to forgive me easily, but you're young. I can't forgive myself like that. What I did was inexcusable." He turned back to the window, but she laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"Hey, I came lookin' for ya didn't I? You should have seen all Cykes tried to stop me. He threatened to lock me in my room." That at least got a chuckle out of the man.  
  
"They haven't invented the lock that you can't get out of. Guess hangin' with Gambit's paid off." He became distant again, though for a brief moment, Jubilee thought she saw a glimmer of hope. She sighed, giving up for now. She curled up next to him, but he made no move to accommodate her. She growled low in frustration, but she was sure he heard it.  
  
"It's a long ride back to London, Wolvie. Get some sleep. And don't go runnin' out on me again. All this globe-trotting is getting really annoying. It's like no one speaks English, even in England." Her voice began to fade out, and as she neared the end of the sentence, she fell asleep, mumbling the rest.  
  
Blayne watched them. "So, is he her boyfriend?" Gambit spit his coffee on the back of the seat in front of him. Blayne already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it out of the American's mouth.  
  
"Logan and de petite? Non, you got it all wrong. He's more like her older brother or father."  
  
"Then why is he pushing her away?"  
  
"Buck, wat Gambit tell you 'bout asking too many questions. Go to sleep, we'll talk when we get back to London." Blayne nodded and leaned his seat back, drifting off to sleep easily. Gambit eyed his troubled friend for a moment, but decided they'd worry about it in the morning. They only had a few hours of the train ride, then they could return to Blayne's house to stay for a few days.  
  
Getting Wolverine back to the mansion was going to be difficult, but Gambit was sure the Professor would help. He made himself a mental note to ask him when he called later that day.  
  
Before they knew it, the conductor was announcing their stop, and they piled off, tired and hungry. They taxied back to the house, ate a brief meal provided by Emma, then collapsed in their bedrooms on fluffy mattresses and blankets.  
  
The only one not sleeping that night was Jubilee. She was right next door to Wolverine, but his attitude on the train today suggested that he might as well be on another world. She also knew he was in pain and torment, but there was nothing she could do to help. For once in the years that she'd known Wolverine, she couldn't help her partner get through this.  
  
In the eerily quiet house, she heard him wake up from a nightmare. Softly, she rose and padded into the next room. She knelt down by his bed and frowned. Sweat covered his forehead and his face was twisted in agony. She walked around to the other side, where there was plenty of room, and climbed into bed with him. Turning over so they were facing away from each other, she softly whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wolvie. And I do forgive you." He only grunted softly in reply, and shifted slightly, moving closer to her. Jubilee smiled, taking it as a sign that things were getting better. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

She felt him get out of the bed, but drifted off, knowing he had things he needed to deal with on his own.  _But_, she told herself, _if I hear that door open, I'm getting up_.  So she waited.  He paced over to the window that overlooked the garden, lost in his own thoughts.

_How can she forgive me as if it were nothing!  I almost killed her, and yet she seems to care more about me than herself.  _He chuckled softly, knowing that once again, she'd saved him.  He turned back around to get into bed, but Jubilee had rolled over and sprawled herself out over most of it.  He smiled slightly and laid down in the floor.

When he awoke the next morning, Jubilee was no longer in bed.  He stood and stretched a few muscles that were unaccustomed to being in that position for a long period of time.  He popped his neck and back, cracked his knuckles, and walked over to the window.

It was only about eight o'clock in the morning, but Jubilee was already up and outside.  And she wasn't alone.  Blayne and his brother had joined her, and each were showing off their powers to the toddler in the privacy of the garden.  Wolverine blinked a few times in the bright sunlight that poured through the window.  Shielding his eyes, he got a better view of the garden.

Just outside the back porch was a lovely array of exotic flowers, arranged in delicate patterns.  Beyond that, the courtyard where Jubilee and Blayne were practicing, and then a large labyrinth of hedges.  Wolverine reveled in the brilliance of it, realizing that till now, he had thought such things only existed in stories.  From his view from the second floor, he could see little, but he knew the Cajun, who was up on the roof at the moment, could see the teenagers and the entire labyrinth.

Deciding it was time for a cup of coffee, he made his way downstairs.  Emma greeted him in the dining hall and he was offered a seat.

"What would you like for breakfast, sir?"

"Uh, whatever's ready and a cup of joe," he answered.

"Joe, sir?"

"Coffee?"  Understanding filled the elderly woman's face and she scurried into the kitchen.  Blayne's mother entered to find the gruff man already up.

"Good morning, Logan.  I trust you slept well?"  He nodded.  He didn't really like talking to strangers.  "Good, good.  The children are outside.  As it should be; they should not be cooped up in a house like some miser.  I believe Blayne wanted to take Jubilee into the labyrinth today."  Again, he nodded.  _Jubilee couldn't stand not bein' curious.  _Wolverine was suddenly grateful when Emma returned with his breakfast.  She then turned to Mrs. Warner.

"The usual Emma.  Have the children eaten?"

"Yes of course.  I would not have permitted them outside otherwise."  She smiled warmly and re-entered the kitchen.  Wolverine ate in silence until Gambit came downstairs.

"Mornin' Logan, Mrs. Warner."  He nodded his head to each in turn and sat down next to Wolverine.

"De children went into de labyrinth.  If dey doan come out in a few hours, Gambit go get dem."  Emma had heard his entrance and brought another plate for him.  Wolverine looked up at her.

"So are you like the maid?"

Emma laughed softly, "I am Tobias' nanny and the care-taker of the house.  Nathaniel is the butler, and Mr. Jones is the keeper of the grounds.  All except the garden."

"That is mine," Mrs. Warner put in.  Wolverine finished his breakfast and excused himself, walking out into the garden.  Blayne was standing outside, smiling.  Then he heard Jubilee's voice call out from inside.

"When I find my way outta here, you are so dead mister!"  Tobias looked back to see Wolverine barreling down on them, and he tugged on his brother's shirt.  Blayne looked back in time for Wolverine to grab the front of his shirt collar.

"You better be able to get her outta there in a moment's notice, pal."

"Sir, I assure you, Tobias himself knows his way out.  I have lived here all my life.  I will not leave her alone in there long."  

Jubilee apparently had heard Wolverine, and was now almost fearing for her friend's safety.  "Wolvie!  It's ok.  Actually, it's kinda neat.  And it's kinda my fault anyway.  I said I could get out no problem.  I just wasn't expecting to be thrown through a rift to the other side."  Wolverine dropped the teen and glared at him, but stalked off.  He'd come back and check on them in a few minutes.  As he walked away, he heard her scream, and both he and Blayne took off running.  Grudgingly, he followed the boy, not wanting to get lost himself.  Just before entering the labyrinth, Blayne looked back.

"Toby, go inside and tell mum the labyrinth is on!"  The toddler took off as fast as he could, which was surprisingly fast for a four year-old.

Wolverine followed Blayne around corners, listening for sounds of Jubilee.  Then her heard a paff go off.  "Jubilee!  What's wrong!" he managed before Blayne knocked him to the ground.  Flames shot over their heads.  He turned to the boy.  "What is this?"

"Steele must have switched the mode.  This labyrinth was built by my father for training purposes.  But you can turn off the training mode, and it has been off for years."

Both of them jumped up and began running again.  "Who is this Steele?"

"We, too, have mutant haters here in England.  Unfortunately, one lives right next door.  He was my best friend until he found out I was a mutant, then he made it his goal in life to get me back for 'betraying him.'  I'm afraid he may have been spying on us."  They found Jubilee paffing a rather large rodent while backing into a corner.  More were coming out of a hole in the ground and heading straight for her.  Wolverine's rage kicked in and his claws extracted.  Blayne jumped back at the sound and stared at him in astonishment, just before the man leapt and sliced through one large rat.  Blayne rifted and landed right in front of Jubilee, prepared to help her fend off those that got through Wolverine.  He stood in front of her, giving her only enough room to fire around him.  Those blasted rats were going to have to deal with him first…well, second.

Wolverine tore through them mercilessly, trying to get to Jubilee.  Suddenly, a hole opened up right in front of them, and rats began pouring out of it.  Thinking quickly, Blayne created a rift over the hole, sending the rats straight into the lake.  Unfortunately, a few had gotten through and were swarming the teens.  Jubilee dispatched most of them with a well-aimed paff, sending them into the rift.  But one sunk its teeth into Blayne's calf and he cried out.  Jubilee kicked it off of him into the rift and slung her arm about the boy's waist.

"Wolvie!  Blayne's been bitten!"  Wolverine sliced through two more rats and made his way to them.  Picking Blayne up with ease, he tried to leave the way he had come, but his berserker rage was preventing him from thinking clearly just yet.  Then, a voice called out to them.

"Logan, you alright, mon ami?"

"How do we get outta here?  The boy's hurt."  They heard Tobias cry out for his brother, and two voices call for him to stop.  A few moments later, the four year-old found them and led them out quickly.  Jubilee was surprised at the speed of the tyke, but made no mention of it.  There were more important things at the moment.  Mrs. Warner had already called for the doctor, and Emma was ready with a basin of warm water to soak his leg.

Wolverine set the boy down on the floor, placing his leg in the water.   He cried out from the pain, but bit back tears.  After a few moments, the doctor arrived and inspected the wound.

"The animal bit deeply, but I see no signs of any type of infection or disease.  Let me dress it and give you medication.  It should heal nicely on its own, so you won't need stitches, but there will be a nasty scar."  He carefully bandaged the wound and gave him some pills to take for the pain.  Then he handed him a smaller bottle.  "These antibiotics will fight off any infection you may get.  I will be back in a few days to check up on him."  Nathaniel showed him to the door while Gambit and Mr. Jones helped Blayne up to his room.

Wolverine turned to Jubilee.  "You hurt, Jubes?"  She smiled and shook her head, launching into his arms.  It was the first time he'd used his pet name for her since they found him.  She felt a small pain inside of her disappear, and she smiled.

"Nope.  Not anymore, Wolvie."  


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N:  WARNING – this chapter has little in the way of action.  Mostly talk and cutsieness.  But it will get better, I promise.  It's a rather slow period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "How's the kid, Gumbo?"  Wolverine knocked lightly on the door.

"Fine, mon ami.  Buck jes needs some rest, is all."  Gambit walked out with Mr. Jones and shut the door.  "Is petite worried 'bout him?"

"A little.  I guess I'm gonna have to have a talk with him when he's up to it," Wolverine growled.

"Logan, mon ami, she's fifteen now.  Let her have some freedom."  They walked down the stairs to find Jubilee in front of the TV.  Wolverine chuckled and dropped down next to her.

"We can't get you away from the television even in another country, Jubes."  She smiled.

"How's Blayne?"

"De buck's fine, petite.  He was askin' 'bout you.  Told him you'd come see him when he was better."  Jubilee smiled and nodded.  Gambit could tell by the look in Wolverine's eye that it was going to be one of those talks and quietly slipped out to call the professor.

"Jubes, how long you known this guy?  Two, three days?"

"Yep," her eyes were completely focused on the screen, and Wolverine sighed.

"Do ya like him, Jubes?"  That got her attention.  She blinked and blushed, and he smiled.  "Okay, so that's a yes.  He likes you too, I can tell.  I also noticed how he protected you from those rodents."

"Yeah, it was like he thought I couldn't handle them myself," she pouted.

"Darlin' you were screamin' and all," he joked.  "And it's not that he thought you were weak, 'cause if he did, then I'd kick his tail.  It's like," he sighed.  Talking was not his strong suit.  Ripping things to shreds, now that was more his forte.  "It's like me, when I protect ya.  I don't think yer weak, I just care about ya, and I don't wanna see ya gettin' hurt."

"Ya think he cares like you do?"

"Nah, not like me and you.  More like Gumbo and Rogue."  She smiled at this, and he frowned.  "But don't be gettin' any ideas or nuthin.'  And I'm keepin' my eye on him too."

"Why'd you run?"  It was a rather abrupt question, and she flicked the TV off.  Silence filled the room as he looked at her.

"Jubilee, I don't think –"

"No!  I'm not gonna hear about how you don't wanna talk about it.  I talked about mine.  You weren't even there!  And Gumbo, Rogue, everyone else let it out, and they're just fine!  But you're the only one who's not fine, Wolverine!  That guy Vereor got into your head just like ours.  So what did you see?"  Wolverine was taken aback.  She had never yelled at him like this before, and he realized he probably deserved it for what he did.  But he couldn't tell her what he'd seen…what he'd done.  He looked into her eyes and saw only defiance; he saw himself.  If it were directed at anyone else, he would have smirked, but it was pointed at him.  He sighed, defeated.  

"I'm only tellin' you this 'cause I don't wanna lose you again."

"Again?  Wolvie, yer not makin' sense."

"Quiet, kid, or I ain't tellin' ya."  She shut up and nodded.  "That guy was a total nutcase.  Don't know what happened to make him that way, but he had to be taken out.  I'm only tellin' ya this 'cause of what ya saw.  Ya know X-Men don't kill, and that was a fluke."  She nodded, not daring to speak.  "In my…vision, you, me, and Sabertooth were all in a field.  I shoulda known somethin' was up, but ya know how I get around Creed.  Me and him were facin' off like normal, when you tripped and knocked me over."  Her eyes went wide in protest, but she still said nothing.

"Well, Creed jumped on me then, and began to tear me up.  I knocked him off quite a ways, after slicing up pretty good.  He was down for the count.  You jumped up and whooped, as usual after I knock some sucker out, and your hands lit up, sending sparks.  Well, for some reason, I turned on ya.  I was angry at ya for knocking me over.  It only took a few slices before ya died, but you were in pain before that."  He paused to regain his composure internally.

"Then I heard you callin' me through Jeannie, and I knew something really wasn't right.  So I concentrated on yer voice and sent a message back.  Then it all came back to me."

"And I know the rest.  That's why you were avoiding me that week.  And why you freaked when I lit up my hands."

"I knew I could have hurt you, and probably did by reactin' the way I did."

"Ah, Wolvie, ya couldn't hurt me if ya tried," she laughed.  He arched his eyebrows, then attacked her.  He picked her up and carried her outside where they wouldn't break anything and began tickling her mercilessly.  Jubilee got her footing and launched off of him into the air.  She did a tuck-flip-twist and landed on her feet in front of him.

"Where did ya learn that, Jubes?" Wolverine asked, impressed.

"Been practicing."

"Why didn't ya pull that at our sparrin' session?"

"There's a lot I didn't pull Wolverine.  Unlike some people," she nagged him.

"What's that supposed to mean kid?"

"Nuthin, just I've seen you hit harder than that before, even in sparring sessions."  She laughed.

"Only on Cykes.  I pull nothin' with him," he laughed back.  Then, suddenly, she blinded him and jumped on his back.  Still laughing, she held on for dear life.  When his vision cleared, he attempted to detach the leech from his back, but to no avail.  He spun a few times and came face to face with Toby Warner.

"Hey kid, whatcha doin'?"  

"I play?" he asked.  Jubilee hopped down off her perch and crouched low.

"Uh, kiddo, this is big kids' play.  You could get hurt."  Wolverine smirked at this, thinking how she was only fifteen.  Toby, in response, punched her in the stomach, sending her backwards.  Wolverine stared at the kid, then looked back to Jubilee.  She got up, clutching her stomach.

"The kid's got quite a punch Wolvie."  She coughed a few times as he laughed at the kid.  Jubilee regained herself and tackled the boy, sending both of them sprawling to the ground.

After several hours of Jubilee and Toby running around the garden and through the labyrinth, they both had collapsed in the gazebo.  Jubilee was sitting in a plush garden chair, head laid back, as Toby slept in her lap.  Gambit walked outside with Wolverine and both men chuckled.

"Gambit tinks it be time for a nap, non?"  He lifted Toby out of Jubilee's lap, and he protested sleepily.  Wolverine shook Jubilee's shoulder and she woke up enough to allow him to pick her up.  They carried the kids upstairs and laid them both in Jubilee's bed.  The boy curled up against Jubilee and she placed an arm protectively over him.  Blayne hobbled across the hall and peered in between the men, smiling.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N2: Okay, I gave you fair warning and you read anyway.  Now you must review (OH THE TORTURE!!).  And an update within two days?  Man, am I bored at work!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Toby awoke several hours later and jumped over Jubilee, who subsequently woke up as well.

"Morning!" he giggled as he raced out the door.  She sighed and combed her hair, then ran out after him.

"Toby, you do realize it's afternoon right?"  Her sentence faded away as she entered the living room to find Blayne watching TV with Wolverine.  She smiled and jumped over the back of the couch, landing right in between the two of them.

"Lucky this is me and Toby's living room or Mum would have your head," Blayne laughed.  She blushed and apologized, receiving a stern glare from the man next to her.

"I taught ya better than that, Jubes."

"Sorry, Wolvie.  I was just so excited to see him up and about."  She slugged her mentor on the arm.

"What, you didn't think a little rat bite was going to keep me down long, did you?" Blayne joked.  Gambit came in and smiled at Jubilee as Blayne proceed to tickle her, but his face became solemn as he turned to Wolverine.  Jubilee saw this and stood.

"What's wrong Gambit?"

"De professor jes called.  Said dere's been an accident at de mansion."  Wolverine stood next to Jubilee.  "Rogue's in a coma, Jean been hurt bad.  Beast is…" he stopped, unable to continue.

Jubilee stepped forward, fearing the worst.  "What happened to Blue, Gambit?"  Her voice was quivering, and Wolverine placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Hank's dead, petite.  De professor wants us home now."  Wolverine wrapped his arm around Jubilee as she took in the news.  Her breath quickened as her body processed the information and subsequently fell into shock.  Blayne jumped up to help her, and Wolverine handed her over to him.  He needed to help Gambit pack.  The two men solemnly walked up the stairs while Jubilee was wrapped in a blanket and laid down on the couch.  Blayne held her hand and whispered to her, told her everything was going to be okay.  Wolverine and Gambit came down with all the bags as Mrs. Warner entered the room in a panic.

"What's wrong, Blayne?  I felt your distress from the kitchen."

"It's Jubilee's family Mum.  They need to return to America immediately."  Sarah merely nodded and rushed to arrange the travel.  Blayne turned to Wolverine.  "Don't worry about the money.  Mum insists on paying, and I'm afraid she's rather stubborn about that sort of thing."  They merely nodded, and as Mrs. Warner came in to tell them everything was taken care of, Blayne picked Jubilee up with ease.

"I'll rift you to the airport.  It will be quicker."  In an instant, a rift appeared and the three men stepped through.  They emerged in a deserted corner of the airport, and they rushed to the terminal Mrs. Warner had instructed them.  The plane was just about to leave as they got Jubilee to her feet.  Blayne swiftly placed a kiss on her cheek and promised her he'd call.  Gambit wrote down their number and address quickly and handed it to him.  Wolverine, despite his initial feelings of the lad, found himself sorry to leave him behind.

"I'll write you soon, Wolverine.  And I am deeply sorry for the loss you have endured."  He waved goodbye to his new friends and watched their plane depart.  _Poor Jubilee.  First, she loses her best friend, only to get him back again little by little after trekking half way across the world.  Now, one of her other friend's is dead, and two more in bad shape.  I wonder what would have happened had they stayed?_

He decided it did not do to dwell on such matters and promptly rifted home again.  Toby wandered over to him.

"Where's Jubilee?"

Blayne knelt down, "She had to return to America, Toby.  Her friends are gravely ill."

"She didn't say goodbye," tears began to well up in the toddler's eyes.  "Dad didn't say goodbye either."

"Toby, you were too young to remember Dad."

"Was not!  I remember him just as well as you do!"  The boy stormed off crying, and slammed the door to his room.  Blayne shook his head.  _Rather impetuous for a 4 year-old_.

Several excruciating hours later, the trio landed in New York and taxied to Westchester.  Jubilee burst through the mansion right into the arms of Storm.  The Wind Goddess gathered the girl up and took her upstairs.  She was rather much like Wolverine and hated for anyone to see her cry.  Gambit flew straight to the Med Lab, followed closely by Wolverine.  A few of the older students who had witnessed his tirade were surprised at seeing the man back so soon.  He brushed past them all and into the lab, where Rogue was hooked up to many machines, and Jean's entire face was bandaged.  Cyclops looked up and seemed almost pleased to see Wolverine.

"What happened Cyclops?"  Their fearless leader was at a loss for words, and Professor Xavier spoke up.

"We were attacked.  Apparently, Veroer had a band of followers, and they wanted revenge on those who killed him.  We defended the students as best we could, but they're merely children, and could not offer much in the way of support.  By the time I could call in reinforcements, they had already killed Hank.  Jean, who was trying to prevent just that, took a blast to the face.  Moira flew in and helped out, but as you can see, there's not really much we can do but wait."  Gambit sunk into the chair beside Rogue's bed, and Wolverine looked over at the southern belle.

"What kinda power knocked out Rogue?"

"A mental one.  Once Jean was taken out the picture, their telepath began wreaking havoc on the minds of the team."  Wolverine rounded on the professor.

"Where were you?"  Suddenly, Scott could take no more.

"How dare you!  To ask the professor such a question!  Where were you, Logan, when we needed you most?!?  Off traipsing around the globe for what?  A childish tantrum that not only removed you from the team, but pulled Jubilee and Gambit out the picture as well!  God only knows what would have happened if you hadn't left.  Hank might still be alive!"

"No!"  They all turned to see Jubilee bearing down on their leader.  "Don't you dare put this on Wolvie!  It's my fault he's gone in the first place, so if you want to blame someone for his absence, blame me!  And it's not his fault Beast is dead!  It's the fault of the bastard who killed him!  So before you judge our actions _fearless leader_, why don't you look back and wonder what you could have done to save him.  Why didn't you ask Warren, or Colossus, or anyone to come and fill in while we were gone?!?  Why didn't you ask _somebody_ to take our place?  You knew the risks when you let us go, so don't you dare pin this on us now!"

She had finally exhausted herself and collapsed in a nearby chair.  Scott, looking thoroughly chastised, merely turned back to Jean's form and placed her hand in his.  Gambit placed a kiss on Rogue's gloved hand, vowing to himself not to leave until she woke.  Wolverine pulled Jubilee out of the chair and escorted her to his room, where she laid down on his bed and fell into a restless sleep.  He sat on the couch, looking around, torturing himself with what would, or wouldn't, have happened if he'd stayed.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The service was small and quiet, just as Hank had said he wanted.  The Professor stood and said a few words, as did Storm and Cyclops.  Jubilee sat next to Wolverine, stone-faced and stoic.  Rogue had still not recovered, and Gambit was sitting by her bed, though a system had been connected to the Med-Lab so they could hear the happenings.  Jean was in a wheelchair, but faring better than she had been.

As soon as the proceedings were done, they all stood to pay their last respects.  As Jubilee and Wolverine walked up, she pulled a Twinkie out of her pocket and laid it in his coffin.

"There ya go, Blue; something for the trip to Heaven."  Wolverine smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, leading her away.  Once inside, she made straight for her room and grabbed her roller blades.  Running outside, she pulled them on and began tearing around the grounds.  She stopped when she came to her stunt track.  Her and Beast had engineered it, and with Wolverine's help, it was completed in record time.  She wiped a stray tear away defiantly and flew around the track, jumping and flipping, trying anything to get her mind off the pain.  That's when she heard it; the sound of a motorcycle revving up and taking off.  

"Let him go," she said to no one in particular, "I'm not chasing him this time."  And she continued her routine until sundown.  She pulled her blades off and trudged up the stairs.  She slammed the blades into the corner and pulled clothes out of her nightstand.  Grabbing a towel, she went into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.  Once she had completely used up all the hot water in the mansion, she turned off the water and began toweling dry.

That's when she realized she had pulled one of Wolverine's old shirts out of her drawer.  Silent tears fell down her face as she wondered how far away he was now.  She finished drying and dressing and thumped down the stairs.  She was starving, as she hadn't stopped blading for lunch.  She entered the kitchen to see most of the X-team sitting solemnly around the table…including Wolverine.  She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"  He stood, his protectiveness kicking in.

"Oh, nuthin," she shrugged it off and continued her trek to the cereal, "Just thought I heard your scoot leaving earlier.  Never heard ya come back."  Her insides were jumping and twisting, screaming at her to tell the full truth: she thought he wasn't coming back.

"Wasn't me," he said warily, aware that something was not right with her.

"Gambit left earlier to pick up something for Rogue.  He hasn't come back yet," Cyclops stated.  She nodded and began to eat her Cocoa Puffs.  She inhaled them quickly, as well as another bowl, and excused herself from the table.  As she passed, Wolverine instinctively sniffed the air.  _She's scared of something, and she's been cryin', though that's probably from Hank's death._

He stood and followed her scent up to her room, but when he knocked, no one answered.  He entered cautiously and found the window wide open.  He ran over and realized her scent went up.  He stuck his head out and peered up.  The ledge was just out of reach, but the kid always was a good gymnast.  He peered down, just in case, and saw no sign that she had fallen.  He walked back out to the attic, bypassing Storm's room, and made his way onto the roof.

He spotted her easily, stretched out, looking at the night sky.  The sun was still giving off faint light on the horizon, but not enough to conceal the starry sky.  Silently, he lay down next to her, but she made no move to indicate he was there.  Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Darlin' why did ya think I left?"  His gaze remained on the sky, as did hers, but his eyes shifted over to her form constantly.  After several minutes of silence, she took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Cause that's what you always do," she said simply.  But those six words cut into his heart like a serrated knife.  But she didn't stop there.  "And you know what?  I told myself I wasn't comin' after you this time, cause I'm tired, Wolvie.  I'm tired of chasin' ya everywhere."  She paused to choke back a small sob, and continued, "But ya know what else?  There's no way I couldn't come after you.  I could tell myself all I wanted that I was staying and letting you go.  In the end, I'd be after you anyway."  At this, she stood and jumped over the ledge, swinging back into her room.  He heard the click of the shutting window, but he didn't move.  He stayed on the roof, gazing into the heavens, wondering what he had done in this life, or any other, to deserve such a loyal friend and partner.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The phone rang early the next morning, but the only one up was Cyclops.  He shuffled over to the wall and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hullo," an English accent greeted him, "Is Jubilee at home?"

"Yes she is, but she's asleep.  Is there a message I can take for her?"

"I am sorry, what time is it there?"

"Uh, seven thirty.  Who are you?"  Cyclops leaned against the wall, a little annoyed.

"My name is Blayne.  I met Jubilee and her companions while she was over here.  I wanted to see how she was faring."  The professor wheeled in and gave Scott a quizzical look.  Scott mouthed "Blayne" and the professor quickly asked for the phone.

"Mr. Warner, I am Professor Charles Xavier.  I would like to thank you for helping Jubilee and Gambit in England."

"Not at all, sir, it was our pleasure."

"Be that as it may, I would like to extend an invitation to you and your family to stay with us.  We can come pick you up in our jet.  I'm sure Jubilee would be happy to see you."

"Of course, thank you.  I will discuss it with my mother.  Hold on please."  Silence filled the line as the boy dashed off to find his mother.  After a few minutes, Xavier heard a woman's voice.

"Professor Xavier, I am Sarah Warner.  My sons and I would be most honored to stay at your mansion.  I know my eldest has been worried about Jubilee.  Perhaps this evening.  We can be ready whenever you get here."

"Fine, fine, we can be there in three hours."

"That soon?  My, you must have a fast jet," she chuckled.

"See you soon, Mrs. Warner.  I look forward to meeting you."

"And I you, Professor.  Goodbye."

"Goodbye."  Professor hung up the phone and turned to Cyclops.  "Go wake Wolverine and Jubilee. Tell them they are accompanying Storm to England."  Cyclops nodded and woke up the man.

"Logan, the Professor says you and Jubilee are going to accompany Storm to England.  He has extended and invitation to Blayne and his family to stay with us and you are going to pick them up."  Wolverine rolled out of bed and grunted.

"I'll wake Jubes.  You may not have the reflexes." Cyclops looked at him strangely, but nodded.  Logan dressed and shuffled down the hall, creeping into the girl's room.  She was sprawled out on her bed, one leg hanging off.

"Hey Jubes, ya need ta get up darlin'."  As per his warning, one of the smaller pillows came flying at his head.  He easily dodged it and picked it up off the ground.  He walked over to her bed and set the pillow on her face.  He then began to tickle her, which got him socked on the cheek and a muffled "Go away."

He shrugged and sighed, "Alright," he began walking towards the door, "Then I guess me and 'Ro are goin' ta England alone."  He opened and shut the door without leaving, and smiled when the girl jumped out of bed.  She stared at his satisfied smirk with anger.

"Wolvie!  Ya lied!"

"No I didn't.  We're going as soon as yer ready."  She beamed at him and dashed into the bathroom.  He waited outside her door, and not five minutes later, she emerged completely ready.

"Let's go!"  She grabbed his arm and hauled him down the stairs, through the mansion, and to the Blackbird.  Storm had already run pre-flight, so they buckled up and took off.

"Can we see Blayne while we're there?" she asked excitedly.

"I should hope so, Jubilation, as our instructions are to pick him and his family up and bring them back to the mansion."  Jubilee grinned idiotically and giggled.  Wolverine eyed her suspiciously.

"What's with you, Jubes?  Ya only haven't seen him in four days."

"Dunno, Wolvie, just excited about seeing him again, I guess."  Wolverine bristled, then shook it off.  There was nothing wrong with the boy, he was actually alright in Logan's book.  He smiled at Jubilee's giddiness and shook his head.  Of course, whether Wolverine liked him or not, if he hurt his little girl, hell would be paid with his hide.  Satisfied with this thought, he sat back and watched Storm skillfully maneuver the Blackbird towards Europe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I know that was a rather slow and boring chapter, not much action.  I guess all the action is over now.  But aren't you glad I got this chapter out so fast?  It's probably because I have an honest to goodness holiday to relax.

This fic is nearing its end, and I would like to take this time to thank all the readers.  Your continued support actually enabled me to keep going.  I don't know what my next X-Men fic will be.  My friend _Flyer_ actually wants me to write a musical comedy for the X-Men.  At first, I laughed it off, but now I'm considering it.  What do you think?  After all, that's what the review button is for.  Thank y'all again (yes, I'm a born and bred Texan) and Happy New Year!

~Rickman's Girl~


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The Blackbird landed softly behind the labyrinth, and amazingly enough, attracted no attention whatsoever.  Blayne, his mother, and his brother came out, mouths gaping wide.  The hatch opened and Jubilee bounded out, grinning merrily.  Wolverine and Storm emerged, the latter smiling at the scene, the former scowling slightly.  Blayne had run over and picked up Jubilee in a big hug.

"How are you?" he whispered in her ear.  They pulled apart, and Toby leapt into her arms.

"I'm alright.  The service was yesterday.  It was beautiful; just the way Beast would have wanted it.  Now, you packed?"  She looked at Toby, who nodded furiously and jumped down, running to retrieve his bag.  Wolverine grabbed Toby and Sarah's bag, Blayne grabbed his, and the six boarded the plane.  Blayne looked around in astonishment.

"How do you keep this thing from being noticed?"

"That is an X-Men secret," Wolverine replied gruffly.  Jubilee and Blayne looked at the man curiously, but Jubilee shrugged it off.

"He doesn't like long traveling," she lied.   She knew what was bothering him, and she giggled to herself.  Storm gave the command to buckle themselves in, and after making sure Toby was secure, Blayne took a seat next to Jubilee.  Once in the air, they began to play a card game while Mrs. Warner asked Storm and Wolverine questions about appropriate behavior at the mansion.

Storm smiled, "Do not worry, Mrs. Warner, it's not a military-like atmosphere.  We do have Jubilation after all."  Wolverine snorted his approval and looked into the back of the cabin.  The two older ones were trying to teach Toby how to play "Go Fish," but to no avail.

The toddler seemed to think it fit to throw the cards everywhere, much to the chagrin of the teens.  Jubilee finally gave up and pulled the portable TV/VCR out of a compartment.  Popping in "All Dogs Go to Heaven" (one of Jubilee's favorite movies), the children sat back and enjoyed the ride and the show.  They got through that and almost through "Aladdin" when Storm announced their arrival.  They buckled back in for the landing, and clambered out hastily when the "all clear" was given.  The Professor was waiting for them as they disembarked.  

The Professor extended his hand to the woman as she approached him.  "Good afternoon, Mrs. Warner, I am Charles Xavier.  We spoke on the phone."

"Of course," she took the proffered, then gestured to the boys who had come up behind her.  "This is my eldest son, Blayne," Blayne shook the professor's hand, "and my youngest, Tobias."  Toby bowed slightly, then shouted.

"Call me Toby!"  His mother looked at him sternly, but everyone merely chuckled.  The Professor and Wolverine showed her to her room, then took her to the den, where they were to meet the team.  She found her sons already waiting there, along with an assortment of people.  The Professor went around the room, each person nodding as they were introduced.

"That is Rogue, Scott Summers, also called Cyclops, and Dr. Jean Grey.  I believe you already know Gambit, Ororo Munroe, called Storm, and Logan, or Wolverine.  And of course, Jubilation Lee."  The professor squelched a small pain as he forced the thoughts of not being able to introduce Hank out of his mind.  Mrs. Warner nodded to each in turn, and she completed her introductions as well.  Jubilee whispered something in the professor's ear, and he looked at her quizzically.  He looked at Cyclops, had a mental conversation with him briefly, and then nodded.  "Very well, Jubilee has requested a small demonstration of our powers.  I will take you to the Danger Room control center while they get ready."  The rest of the team groaned slightly at the thought of another training session, and most of them shot glares at Jubilee, who shrugged and skipped away to change.

Soon, they were assembled in the Danger Room, with the professor calling the shots.  Cyclops said a few brief "leader-like" words to the team, then signaled up to the control center.  The professor nodded and programmed in a scenario.

The Danger Room faded as a destroyed city surrounded them.  Storm and Rogue took to the skies, searching for any enemies.  Wolverine and Jubilee split off to the side, while Gambit slunk to the shadows.  Scott and Jean walked down the street, searching for survivors.

As they walked, Wolverine and Jubilee soon found themselves on the receiving end of rather unfriendly fire.  A squad of about ten FOH members were storming toward them, and Wolverine unsheathed his claws.  As he prepared for the attack, Jubilee fired pafs off in an attempt to spread them apart.  Her firing alerted Gambit and he signaled Jean and Cyclops, and the three moved to the fight, attempting to circle the melee and surprise them from behind.  On their way, they encountered a second wave of some robotic type creatures.  There were only five, but they packed heavy firepower.  Rogue swept down and picked up two, flying high and dropping them before they could turn and fire on her.  They busted into a million pieces as they collided with the concrete.

As the FOH closed in, Jubilee began her fighting techniques, throwing flying spin kicks and punches.  A well-placed jump spin hook-kick knocked one out cold.  As she landed, two more grabbed her, but Wolverine had seen this coming and grabbed one man by the wrist and broke it, forcing him to release his hold on the firecracker.  Jubilee kicked up and out, landing a front kick to the guy's stomach and pushing herself back.  She crouched down into a fighting stance and waited for the guy to charge her.  He did, and she ran and jumped off the wall, performing her spin twist flawlessly and landing behind the guy.  As he turned, the last thing he saw was the heel of her boots as she threw a back kick into his face.

On the other side of the street, Jean had telekinetically pointed their weapons straight up as Gambit and Cyclops pelted them with their powers.  Storm called down a bolt of lightning, which struck the fifth one, sending it into violent, electronic spasms before it sparked and "died."  With the robots dispensed, the five rushed to help Wolverine and Jubilee, only to find they didn't really need it.

Wolverine was so intensely occupied with two FOH members that he didn't notice the other three sneaking up on him.  Jubilee did, and threw some pafs into their faces.  Gambit entered the fray, twirling his bo staff and took out the offenders without a second thought.  Wolverine dispatched his charges, and Cyclops stunned the remaining two.  He turned to the team.

"Good work, X-Men."  Wolverine sniffed the air.

"That was too easy.  Something doesn't smell right."  He sniffed the air again just before he was hit in the back by a blast from a robot.

"Wolvie!"  Jubilee rushed to his side, helping him to his feet.  She looked at the charred shirt on his back and her stomach lurched, suddenly thankful for his healing factor.  _But__ why had the professor done that?  If it had hit another member, they'd be out cold for a long time!_

_Don't worry, Jubilation, I aimed it for him.  I know his limits._

She scowled up in what she thought was the direction of the control center.  It was still a dirty trick.  She turned back to the others, who were facing down ten of the robotic creatures.  In the control center, Xavier turned down their capabilities to a medium stun.  Cyclops and Gambit were fending them off best they could, but they were still closing.  Scott yelled above the din.

"Storm, rain!"  Storm's eyes clouded over and thunder cracked overhead.  A sheeting rain fell over the fight, shorting out the few robots that were unable to put up their protective shields.  These seemed to be tougher than their counterparts from earlier, and it took Cyclops and Gambit a full minute of blasting to take down two of them.  Storm once again called down a lightning bolt, which only managed to faze one momentarily.  It took another bolt to render it "dead" and she landed, unable to continue for the time being.  Jean once more picked one up telekinetically and threw it into a brick wall near Wolverine and Jubilee.  They shared a grin and began their "tag team."  She paffed it several times, sending its electronic systems into overload.  This momentary lapse of control allowed Wolverine to get close enough to rip it open completely.

Blayne watched from the control room, completely entranced by the teamwork.  Only in his dreams had he imagined such as this.  He watched as Jubilee and Wolverine destroyed a robot in a simple yet long-practiced series of movements.

Mrs. Warner watched her eldest son, smiling.  She looked over to the professor and opened a link.

~_My son seems to be enthralled.~_

_~Indeed, it can be overwhelming for those not used to it.  How old is he?~_

_~He just turned 17.~_

_~Jubilee seems attached to him.~_

_~Yes, and he to her.__  I believe he's going to ask me to stay tonight.~_

_~Stay here?__  Would you allow it?~_

_~I have never impeded in my children's dreams, for it is what keeps them going at times.~_

_~What about the young one?~_

_~Toby will understand.  He is far superior to others his age.~_

_~If Blayne wishes, I will allow him to stay.  Has he decided on college yet?~_

_~He has been accepted to __Oxford__, and was planning to start next fall.~_

_~We have many accredited universities here in __New York__.  He is welcome if he wishes.~_

"Thank you, professor."  Blayne looked up at his mother confusedly, but nodded when she smiled down at him.  _Telepaths, he thought, shaking his head.  She gave him a warning glare and he blushed slightly.  When Mrs. Warner re-focused on the action, she found that all but two had been destroyed.  Gambit launched a well-aimed card, which slid into the small opening on its front, blowing it up from within.  While the last was distracted by Jean throwing things at it and Cyclops blasting it, Rogue came from behind and smashed its head in, causing it to collapse and "die."_

The Professor deactivated the scenario and called over the PA system.  "Well done, team.  That was an excellent demonstration and practice."  The four occupants of the control center left and met the team in the hallway.  Jubilee squirmed a little.

"Yuck, I need to go shower.  Later," she trotted off to her room and the team laughed.  Wolverine chuckled and walked up the stairs to do the same.

"Mrs. Warner, perhaps you and your sons would like to join me for a walk of the grounds?" the professor offered.

"I would love to.  Boys?"  Blayne nodded and Toby clung to Blayne, so it was unanimous.  They began their tour as the team went to shower and change.

Jubilee came bounding down the stairs last as they all gathered in the kitchen.

"Ah, Jubilee, we were thinking about taking our guests out to dinner tonight.  Any ideas?"

"Well, prof, I—"

"No!" the resounding call from the rest of the team silenced her.  She stared at them, hurt.

"No offense, darlin, but Disco Pizza is not exactly what we were going for here," he scooted out the chair next to him and she plopped down in it with a huff.

"How about Oliver's?" Jean offered.  The Professor nodded, as did most of the team.  Wolverine chuckled and leaned over to Jubilee, who was still sulking.

"Don't worry, Jubes, you can get their pizza and pretend."  She looked at him in amazement and punched his shoulder.  Then she suddenly realized that was not the thing to do, shrieked, and bolted out of the kitchen.  He was right on her tail all the way out the mansion.  Blayne looked at his mother, then out to the scene.

"That looks familiar," he commented.  She smiled, as did the entire team.  Wolverine now had Jubilee held above his head.  She writhed once, and he lost his grip.  Just before she hit the ground, Jean stopped her, but that didn't slow her down one bit.  She leapt back up and attempted to tackle her mentor.  He easily deflected the attack and sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Dirty trick, Wolvie."

"Tactics, darlin', tactics."  She growled and jumped to her feet.

"We never finished our sparring session," she commented.  She sent pafs at him, but this time, he dodged them, and when she went to move around him, he swept her up in a bear hug.  Knowing there was no way out, her body went slack.  He immediately dropped her, thinking he had injured her.  When he received a roundhouse kick to his head for the trouble, he realized he'd been tricked.

"Tactics, Wolvster, tactics," she mocked in answer to his growl of frustration.  The Professor looked out at the scene, smiling.  He opened a link with Logan.

_~As entertaining as this is, I'm afraid the rest of us are hungry.~  Logan nodded mid-swing, wrapped his arm around her middle, and hauled her into the mansion._

"Game's over, darlin'.  Everyone's hungry."

"Yeah right, you just knew you were losing."  He snorted and pushed her upstairs to change again.  Their clothes had grass and mud stains from the excursion.  Once freshened up, they piled into three cars and took off for the restaurant.  The Professor left the seniors in charge and prayed that he had a mansion to come home to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phew! *wipes brow* that was a hard chapter to write.  Took me a while, but here it is.  As I said, it's almost over.  Still thinking about that musical though (I know, I'm crazy…but _come on!  Can't you just see the mighty Wolverine breaking out into song?!?).  Okay, now that that's done…review please!_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Jubilee placed herself between Blayne and Wolverine.  The server seemed pleased at the size of the group, knowing the large tip that would undoubtedly accompany such a party.  She opted to go all out in niceness to increase her chances at a large gratuity.

"What can I get you to drink?"  Skillfully, she jotted down all 12 orders and, smiling, rushed off to get the beverages.  She and another returned swiftly with the drinks and handed them out.  The server, whose name was Lily, merely stood back, at the ready, waiting for them to be ready to order.

Jubilee skimmed the menu, finally deciding on mozzarella sticks and cheese enchiladas.  Wolverine chuckled and leaned over.

"Careful, you don't have my healing factor.  All that cheese could kill ya."

"I'm young yet, Wolvie…high metabolism."  She patted her stomach knowingly and looked over at Blayne, who seemed to be having a hard time deciphering the menu.  Whatcha want?"

"The nachos en chile con queso sounds good."  Jubilee looked at him stunned.  "What, you think you're the only one with World Cultures classes?" he jibed.  She laughed and shrugged.

"What about you, Wolvie?" she peered over his shoulder; something she knew annoyed him.

"Dunno kid…would ya stop looming!"  She giggled and scooted closer to him, looming just a little more.  He sighed in mock suffering and resigned himself to his fate.  "Probably the cheeseburger."  He took a swig of his beer and folded the menu.  The second everyone seemed ready, Lily was upon them in a flash.  She took the orders, careful to take down every detail, then zipped off to fill them.  Conversation turned to the mansion, and was mainly a discussion between Xavier and Mrs. Warner.  Everyone listened carefully, and Blayne shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  His mother, who was on his right side, glanced at him and winked.  He graced her with a puzzled expression, but let it slide.  He had more important matters to think about right now.

"Dude, you okay?  You look a little pale.  And you haven't even eaten the nachos yet."

Blayne turned to the girl on his left.  "I'm fine, Jubilee.  Just thinking."

"Somethin' she knows nuthin' about," came the reply from her other side. She swiftly elbowed the Wolverine and he merely smiled.  The food came in record time and Jubilee tore into her enchiladas and refried beans.  Blayne leaned over to his mother, and she promptly scooted her chair back so he could speak with the professor.

"Sir, I have a request of you."  The Professor put his fork down and smiled at the boy.

"Go ahead, Blayne."

"I was wondering if you would allow me to stay at the mansion with you.  My mother has already given her permission, and I'm sure I would have no trouble getting into a university here."  He waited anxiously as the professor seemed to mull over things.  Finally, he smiled.

"Of course.  You may go with me tomorrow to Pace University.  I have a friend there who may be able to arrange a meeting with you and the Dean."  Blayne beamed at his mother, and Jubilee nearly spit her Coke out onto the party.

"You're staying at the mansion?  Sweet!"  She clapped him on the shoulder and turned to Wolverine, who was eyeing her cautiously.

"Darlin' we're gonna hafta talk later."  She laughed and nodded, steeling herself for "the birds and the bees" talk.

The rest of the night was spent in congratulations and preparations for another body in the mansion.  Cyclops agreed to give him a test run, and if he did well, he would be allowed _tentatively on the team.  As this was the best anyone could get out of him, they took what they could get._

Once back at the mansion, Jubilee changed into sweats and snuggled into her blankets.  The knock she had been waiting for came and Wolverine came in, his eyes instinctively adjusting to the darkness.  He sauntered over to her bed and sat on the edge, causing her to slide towards him more as it sagged under his weight.

"What's up, Wolvster?"

"Just here to talk to ya, darlin.'  Now, I know ya like him Jubes, and I'll make a deal with ya.  Nothing too obvious, holding hands is fine, and if I smell him on ya, he's dead and yer never dating again."  She blushed, thankful for the darkness, but she knew he could see her anyway.

"Wolvie, I gotta a serious question.  And this is my quota for the year."

"Wow, you used the word quota," he commented dryly.  She slapped him on the arm and used his strength to pull herself into a sitting position.  She shifted closer to him, and he got the hint.  He got up and scooted over to the head of the bed, leaning against it and allowing her to lean back on him.  He wrapped his arms protectively around her and she sighed contented.

"Jubes, the question?"

"Oh yeah!  Uh," she sobered up immediately, and he smelled the fear from her.  Whatever she was about to ask was making her nervous.  "Why have ya put up with me for all these years?  I mean, I'm an annoying little mallrat.  You certainly could do without me, so why?"  Her voice had become increasingly quieter, but he could hear her just the same.  His embrace tightened as he searched for an answer.  When he didn't answer for a while, Jubilee felt the tears well up, but she didn't dare shed them; not while he was here to witness it.  He shifted her in his arms so her head was tucked under his chin, her head laying on his chest.  She listened to the steady beat of his heart in his ribcage, to his deep breathing, slowly lulling her to sleep.  She mentally jerked herself awake.  She wanted to hear his answer.  Finally, his gruff voice broke the silence.

"Jubilee, I don't know how old I am, or how long I've lived.  I don't know if I had a family at one point, or if I've always been a loner.  Weapon X made sure of that.  But I _do know that I have never loved anyone as much as I do you.  The only thing that doesn't make us family is blood.  Ever heard the saying blood is thicker than water?"  He felt her nod under his chin.  "Well, I was listening ta the radio, and this song came on with that line.  Ya know what it said after it?  It said __love is thicker than blood.  I was talking with Ro one day, and she asked me if I would ever take a bullet for any member of the team.  I immediately thought of you and said sure.  But then she said Cykes."  He heard her snort, "And I realized that I would take a bullet for him.  But that doesn't mean nothin' to a man with a healing factor.  I can take a lot of bullets and still gut five people while bleeding.  Done it, actually.  But that got me ta thinking, and don't even think about the comment I know is bound to come outta yer mouth."  He took a breath and continued._

"I'd take a bullet for anyone, Jubes, but I'd _die for you.  You're my life, yer all I have now.  I don't know what I was thinkin' when I ran off.  I was so afraid that I'd hurt ya and you'd never forgive me.  That's why I ran, Jubes.  I couldn't stand to look you in the face and see the betrayal and hurt I'd caused, smell the fear on ya everytime I walked into a room, or think about all the things we could be doin.'  Nothin' matters more to me than you, and I wouldn't trade a day of my life after you walked into it."  Finished, he waited for her response.  He guessed that was the first time he'd ever actually opened up to someone without them being a telepath.  She wrapped her thin arms around his frame and squeezed._

"Wolvie?"

"Yeah, darlin?" he whispered.

"Stay here tonight?"

He chuckled, "I couldn't get up if I wanted to, Jubes.  Ya got me pinned here."  She moved and rolled off him, curling up on the side of the bed.  He scooted down and curled up around her, draping his arm over her.

"Wolvie?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy reply.

"Love you," she mumbled.

He chuckled softly.  "I love you too, Jubes.  Now go to sleep."

"Okay..." silence, then, "Wolvie?"

"Yes Jubes?"

"Just seeing if you'd throttle me."

"Go to sleep, Jubilee."  He tightened his arm around her, cocooning her and letting her know he'd protect her, no matter what happened.

"Wolvie?"

"Fer the love of—I was almost asleep!"  She laughed, and turned over.  She planted a kiss on his cheek and nuzzled into his safety.

"Thank you."  This simple statement, these two words, held more love and trust than he'd ever heard from her.  And the mighty Wolverine, proud and fierce, crumbled in the arms of a fifteen year old girl, who was closer to him than blood.  She drifted off to sleep, and had she stayed awake for only a few more seconds, she would have seen a tear roll down the man's cheek, and fall onto the bed sheet, soaking it with all his love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, was that ending totally mushy.  Must go take a shower to rid myself of my sugar coat.

Well, what did everyone think of the end?  Yes, that's it.  It's over.  I don't know when my next X-Men fic will be out, but I posted a few ficlettes to tide you over:

_Yes, Jubilee, There is a Santa Claus…The Greatest Man I Never Knew…I Miss My Friend…Christmas X_

The first three are Jubes/Wolvster stories, though I give a tissue-warning for _The Greatest Man I Never Knew.  __Christmas X was just a humorous fic posted during the Christmas season to make everyone laugh.  I hope it accomplished this task.  __I Miss My Friend was a song-fic that decided it wanted a second chapter.  You may need a hanky for that one as well._

Now that my shameless plugging is over, on with reviewing.  Oh come, you know you want to.  Just hit the button, type in a few words, and hit submit review.  Not that hard at all.

I'd like to thank all my readers, especially those that reviewed.  It would not have gotten this far without you.  I'm glad everyone liked Blayne, I tried not to make him a male Mary-Sue (what are those called by the way?).

Yours, in Salazar's name,

Rickman's Girl


End file.
